Nuclear Badlands
by Halo12094
Summary: On a quiet night, the day Naruto had failed to graduate a second time, he was abducted by a bright light in the sky. Six years of experimentation he escapes his captors and crash lands on a rather dangerous planet, Welcome to the Capital Wasteland. Enhanced Naruto, Blood/Gore, Strong Language, NarutoxFem Lone Wanderer. Major New Vegas, Some Dead Space, Slight Mass Effect.
1. Chapter 1: Out of this World

_AN: Naruto & Fallout are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks; please read and enjoy thee awesomeness._

* * *

"Talking!/_**Talking!"**_

'Thoughts!/_**Thoughts!'**_

*Actions*

* * *

_Nuclear Badlands_

_Chapter 1: Not of this World_

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato

The streets of fire country's shinobi village were filled silent, not a sound filled the air as the moon shined brightly within the clouded skies. One peculiar blonde haired boy walked out of an alleyway, seeing as how it was the only time where it was safe enough to actually walk without being chased or having glass bottles, trash or rocks pelted at him.

The boy's name was Naruto and he was currently depressed, not because of the villager's actions, but because he had failed the academy for the second time. He was twelve years old and had already met the age requirements to become a shinobi, sadly due to his poor academic skill he had been deemed the dead-last of his class and with the title, followed its meaning.

Not that it was his fault, the academy instructors had only refused to teach him anything; for whatever reason, he will never know. The blonde looked up in the roof to see if there were any shinobi that were watching him; he had to be ready to run if any decided to try anything. Luckily there were none and he continued his path to his personal spot, the academy swingset.

Half an hour later, Naruto was seated on the hanged seat looking sadly onto the red building, how could he gain the respect of the villagers when no one would give him a chance. He closed his eyes and gave a small sigh, after sitting there for several minutes he figured it was time to return to his poorly crafted apartment room; hopefully the villager's wouldn't have vandalized it... or try to burn it down.

Before he could make it out of the courtyard, a strange blue glow surrounded the area, "Huh!?" he said, quickly noticing several small rocks levitate into the air. The blonde began to feel himself be pulled up into the air, "W-What's going on!?" he stammered as he looked down to see how high he was. Naruto using all his strength looked up and was forced to close his eyes due to the blinding light.

'What's happening!' he mentally shouted, before he disappeared into the light, the glow along with it; the night sky was then given an audiable 'boom' waking many of the village residents, unknown that the blonde Jinchuuriki was now out of the village, out of their reach, and out of this world.

* * *

Naruto began to stir in his sleep before, he was able to weakly open his eyes which were slightly blurry. He went wide-eyed as his line of sight landed on something no one could possibly imagine; on both sides, were standing two diminutive, hairless, yellow/green skinned humanoid creatures. Both had short wiry limbs, disproportionately large heads with heavy lidded solid black eyes showing no visible iris. Their hands appeared to have only three long fingers which slightly resembled suction cups, they also wore a bright alloy colored suit with silver boots.

He watched nervously as the two extraterrestrials conversed with one another, giving clicks and babbles before one pressed several buttons on a monitor, bringing up a large tubular machine with a rather large needle at the end of it. Naruto tried to struggle as the sharp object advanced towards him, only to find that he was strapped tightly and had little to no mobility. The machine gave a small yet bright blue light and began to scan the blonde organism, Naruto stared at the light before feeling the pain of the needle enter his chest, he quickly passed out.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Naruto was brought into a familiar room, filled with a small post with a circular hologram along with many buttons. The aliens that had brought him in pressed three before it babbled at the blond, "Y-You want me to... talk to this thing?" he asked, apparently the creature didn't like the response and grabbed a metallic pole-like object from its waist, which sparked to life and with it poked the blonde in the waist.

The blonde fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain as electricity coursed through his body, the alien then babbles again and repeaditly zaps Naruto, "O-Okay, All right I'll do it, just stop!" he shouted causing the alien to stop its assault. The blonde weakly gets up, using the controls as support and got close to the recorder.

"U-Um... Hi... my name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... two weeks ago, I was taken from my village, I don't know where I am or why they've brought me here... I've seen things through the windows... the stars... they seem to go on forever... I don't know what these things are or what they've done to me... they've been doing things to my body... I just hope its not anything bad-" he was cut off as the alien babbled once more and once again struck him with the baton it held.

"S-Stop it! I did what you wanted, just leave me alone!" he said before the alien pushed him out of the room and back to his cell, which was blocked out by a electrical barrier.

* * *

Six Years Later

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, he had witnessed another human being mutate into a half alien abomination. Over the years of captivity, his captors had continued experimenting on his body, injecting him with many unknown sustenance; he along with several very lucky humans had gained several mutations from the tests, before further mutating into abominations.

Unlike the others however, the aliens had a rather high interest in the whiskered blonde; after injecting him with a strand of extraterrestrial DNA, the blonde had become somewhat telepathic. Not to the point of being able to levitate items, but at least read and speak into the minds of others and literally download bits of their knowledge.

Another successful experimentation was the serum they injected into his skeleton, from what Naruto was able to gather, they called it Adamantium; making his bones nigh indestructible. The aliens were also fascinated by the blonde's healing factor, which they noticed after 'accidentally' shooting him with one of their Atomizer's. The extraterrestrial's began to make implants on the blonde's body in which they had to sedate him in order to continue.

His skin as of now was much more resistant to their energy weapons, in which they tested out at their shooting range. Needless to say, Naruto slept weak and covered in faint scorch marks.

Two weeks later, the Blonde began to show high signs of strength, intellegance, perception, and agility; this was during a brief escape when Naruto managed to exit his cell by rewiring several components within the shielded door. With his new strength, he had comatosed five alien officials before nearly making it to the nearest teleporter; they had to strap him in an special straightjacket and gave him a good beatdown to insure he never tried it again.

The prisoner's thought that the boy would have gone insane by now, due to all the painful experiments, fortunately this wasn't the case. It was the sheer will to survive that kept his mind straight, he knew that he would someday escape captivity and when he did, there would be hell to pay. So for the following years to come, he was able to escape his bonds and had been sneaking in alien power modules, biogel, epoxy, crystals, Atomizer's, Shock Baton's, and several extraterrestrial equipment he had pick pocketed off the workers and officials.

Using the knowledge he had downloaded off various aliens, he was able to create a new device that could store items into a personal cyber-space and bring them out whenever he desired, this included several other components he had the pleasure of installing. This included hacking/reprogramming, decryption, video/audio/holographic communications, repairs, even a high temperatured knife; he called it, the Omni-Tool. It was a handheld device that Naruto wore as a small, stronger than steel watch, the aliens had discovered it but due to its appearance they merely thought of it as a time-telling machine.

Naruto knew that with his Omni-Tool he stood a better chance of escaping, with the right timing and patience, he would get that chance.

* * *

Five Months Later

Naruto slept quietly or at least that's what he looked like he was doing, he was mentally plotting an escape route. He knew that the aliens have been upgrading their technology and would make things a lot harder than they already were, but he knew that it now was his only chance to escape and if he failed, then his captors would be less merciful. He waited for the aliens to leave the cells, once they did he removed the straightjacket and walked towards the electrical barrier.

With his Omni-Tool he cut an opening on the doorway, and proceeded to rewire the conduits. Seconds of hot-wiring and he was able to shut-down the barrier, this of course didn't go unnoticed by his captors and proceeded to intercept him. Naruto grappled an alien by both wrist and collar before tossing it to the side, he then stopped an incoming baton by the grip, brought out his Omni-Blade and skewered the unfortunate alien. With the Baton still in hand, he struck the second alien's leg, crippling it in the process; before the alien could screech in pain, Naruto dislocated the creature's toothless jaws with a hard strike. Due to the creature's small mouth, it was needless to say that the hit had crushed most it's head, effectively killing it.

Naruto grabbed clenched the Shock Baton as more alien's rushed it, he cracked his neck and readied the slaughter.

* * *

Biological Research Lab

The sounds of energy based weapons filled the area as aliens, crazed humans, and mutated creatures fought for dominance. Naruto who was in the observatory, had deactivated the turret system and let loose the raiders and gouls from their cyro stasis pods. He now wore a black tank top, black leather pants, finger-less gloves, steel shoulder-pad, and leather straps around his left arm (AN: Raider Commando Armor).

Strapped to his waist was a blue hilted Katana, something he came across when he got lost in the Waste Disposal. On his back was a dufflebag containing alien power modules, biogel, epoxy, crystals, as well as a few other weapon ammo; the weapons he had collected were safely stored in the cyber space within his Omni-Tool.

He currently stood infront of a workbench, he had locked the door to insure nothing would disturb him as he worked. Naruto had taken several Shock Baton's, Atomizer's and Disintigrator's and had broken them down into spare parts. With alien knowledge, the possibilities were near endless, he looked up to see that the raiders and gouls were loosing greatly but, continued his work.

A minute later, the last of the raiders fell dead and Naruto then reconfigured the turret system before activating them, the three turrets then fired their cannon like shots at the unsuspecting aliens. On cue, Naruto had finished his weapon as the last alien had its head blown off, he powered down the turrets and exited the room.

His Omni-Tool watch was now part of his gloves, a metallic backhand with a cybernetic design to it with several glowing bars surrounding his wrists, on both forearms, was a silver/blue module his left he had crafted out of Atomizer's and Disintegrator's while his right out of Shock Baton's, power cells, and crystals (AN: Dead Space Kinesis/Stasis Modules).

Naruto grabbed an Atomizer off the floor and ran out, hoping to find the Hanger.

* * *

Hanger - Two Hours Later

Naruto pistol whipped an alien as more open fired on the blonde, it took him two hours to locate a teleporter to the Engineering Core. He grabbed the downed alien and began to fire rounds through it and at his captors, only five shots and his 'shield' combusted into a pile of ash; the aliens took advantage and took aim. Naruto held up his right palm and fired a blue ethereal blast, promptly freezing them in place; the blonde quickly searched the alien's minds before rushing the controls.

He watched as the gravity field surrounding the Alien Recon Craft slowly shut down. Naruto knew he had a few seconds left before the stasis that had captured his opponents faded away, so he jumped off the observatory and rushed towards the ship. He opened the door and got in as the ship sunk deeper into the Zeta.

He watched through the tough glass as the aliens fired from the observatory, before he could strap himself to a seat a Shock Baton nearly collided with his face. Naruto dodged the swipes from the helmet wearing alien, it was growing frustrated and brought out it's blaster; Naruto pushed the weapons aside and knee'd the alien in the gut before smashing a clenched fist at it's helmet, one strike cracked it, a second smashed it, a third knocked it to the ground, and finally decapitating it with a quick slash from his Katana.

Naruto sighed and wiped the green blood off his hand and quickly tapped into the alien's mind before the brain shut-down, he got the required info to pilot the craft and sat down, and strapped in as the Theta's thruster gave a full boost through the holographic shields and into space. The blonde would have sighed in relief if he hadn't noticed the planet he was heading into, a tan/pale blue planet.

'This... isn't my home world-' he thought before the red alert began to flare, he noticed that the mothership was preparing to fire it's main gun. 'Shit... gotta, dodge it!' he mentally screamed, as the ship charged a green ray cannon.

Theta was then surrounded by a red, super heated haze, indicating that the blonde was entering the atmosphere. He tried his best to maneuver out of the way, but was barely able to dodge Zeta's ray as it tore through the Theta's left wing. Naruto was officially crash landing through the planet's atmosphere as he continued to pilot the ship to the right; it was then that the flames began to cool down as he entered a sea of clouds.

Naruto pulled up on the control panels to avoid a nosedive crash, minutes later the ship pushed through the clouds and onto the air, he was shortly blinded by the sun and pulled up even harder. Barely watching were he was going he powered down the ship's thrusters in attempt to slow the craft down, slightly helped. The blonde went wide-eyed and braced himself as the ship crashed through an abandoned house before sliding through the ground and stopping on a pile of rocks.

The impact broke the windshield and nearly breaks the straps on pilot's seat, the corpse of the dead alien flew out and onto the ground while Naruto took deep breathes and carefully yet weakly looks around. He sighs in relief, "I did it... I did it-" he whispered to himself, before taking a deep breathe and un-strapping the belt on his seat.

He jumped out through the windshield and onto the ground he shielded his eyes from the sun once more, "Being inside a ship for six years... you'd think I'd remember the how bright the sun would be" he spoke out loud. The whiskered blond reached down and picked up the dead alien's Blaster along with the few power modules that were scattered before walking up hill, in attempt to get a good view of this new world.

"What is this place?" he thought, looking at what appeared to be a large wasteland. Naruto strapped the Blaster to his waist and headed back to the ship, he didn't know what kind of creatures inhabited the planet and if they held high intelligence than he would make sure to take everything useful from Theta, power modules, biogel, epoxy, etc. he even checked the mainframe, everything was bust, Theta would definitely not be taking off anytime soon, so with that in mind he ventured off into the wilderness.

* * *

Mothership Zeta

The Alien Captain held his head down as a holographic image of their general babbled angrily, it didn't take too kindly of their most enhanced subject's escape and was forced to fire their main gun at him. They had lost their most valuable asset and as Captain of the ship, it takes full responsibility for the actions that occur onboard.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato

Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake stood infront of the memorial stone with grim looks on their faces, it had been six years since the blonde haired Yondaime clone had disappeared. Jiriaya the Gama Sannin had his spy network working at one hundred percent to find him, but had absolutely no results, its as if the blonde had vanished off the face of the planet.

"Naruto... where are you?" Hiruzen spoke out.

* * *

MDPL-13 Power Station

Naruto walked into the office just outside the complex, he was slightly impressed by the tattered equipment, it sure was less advanced than the technology on the Zeta. He heard a scratching sound and turns to see a dog-sized mole rat, it growled and rushed the blonde. Naruto moved to the right as the giant rodent attempted to bite him, he merely drop kicked it into a wall, leaving a spiderweb cracks on it as the mole fell to the ground, dead.

The whiskered blonde shook his head and scavaged around the office, he found a weapon blueprint for something called a Railway Rifle; he had it downloaded onto his Omni-Tool. "Medical Crutch for the for the stock and grip, Pressure Cooker as a firing chamber, Fission Battery as a firing pin, and a Steam Gauge Assembly as a grip, ammunition storage, and gun barrel... huh... not bad for a homemade weapon" he said while reading the the print.

After several tries, he managed to power on the terminal on the desk; he was easily able to hack into it using his Omni-Tool. He looked through the files, just some updates and rule regulations on the station, by the looks of it, they were drafted years ago. Before he left he activated the lock key and opened the safe beneath the desk, there he surprisingly found at least seventy-five bottlecaps and a strange tin can with two black and red wires wrapped around tape, it had the word **RADIATION** written on it.

He didn't know what it was or what someone would do with so many bottlecaps, but he just opened a free storage slot in his Omni-Tool and kept them for later use.

As he left the building he noticed several people walking through the open path, he remembered seeing similar people in the BRL on the Zeta, Raiders. They noticed him and would have let him go due to his armor but sadly they knew something was off about the blonde, something to do with the Katana and the peculiar looking energy weapon.

"Nice looking sword you got there-" one said, Naruto sneaked into their minds, and his eyes widened slightly. 'This world... it's killed or be killed' he thought, eyeing the Raiders as they kept a firm grip on their rifles, however, Naruto was quicker.

He drew out his Blaster and fired a round at the first Raider, turning him into a pile of ashes, "WHAT THE FUCK!" one yelled and he along with the others were ready to rain a hell-storm from their assault riffles, when Naruto rushed forward with his Katana. He slit the throat of the first and skewered the second; with his blade still through the Raider he turned him around, gripped the rifle and fired at the others. The remaining two shot through human shield in attempt to get to the blonde, Naruto pulled his blade out and pushed the corpse forward.

The whiskered blonde through his Katana at the crazed men, which dodged to avoid being hacked only for Naruto to rush forth, 'punch' a raider in the chest and slam him into the ground. He grabbed the sledge hammer on from the man's back and gave a hard blow to the second's leg, before caving his skull in with a straight swing.

Naruto turned to the last raider who was getting off the ground, and threw three 'pins' on the ground infront of him. The Raider struggled to get the explosives off his leather strap, he screamed as he was blown to bits, Naruto shielded his face a blood and body parts fell towards him. He reached down and grasped one of the Hunting Rifles and examined it, 'Strange weapons, not like the ones in the Zeta-" he opened the bolt chamber and removing one of the bullets.

He looked at the .308 Caliber Round before placing it back in its slot, he heard a grunt but didn't turn, he knew that his human shield was still alive, just barely. The Raider reached back and grasped the hatchet he had strapped around his waist, and with his remaining strength, threw it at the blond. Naruto raised his left arm and sparked a faint blue electrical wire around the axe, sustaining it in mid-air before flinging it back at the shell-shocked Raider.

The Hatchet now embedded into the man's forehead, fell back as blood trailed down his face; Naruto shook his head and opened up a slot in his Omni-Tool, placing his Blaster in storage while he strapped the rifle around his back. He then proceeded to loot, the corpses for anything he could find; ammunition, strange 'chem'icals, and surprisingly, more bottle caps.

He scratched his head and continued onward down south.

* * *

Scrap Yard - Five Hours Later

Naruto walked through what looked like a parking lot of various tattered cars, he didn't know what these machines were or what they used to do. He walked past them and eventually made it through one of the busses were he found a still functioning radio unlike the one in the power station, it just seemed to turn on with a single push of a button.

"_Hey nifty America, it's me, your President John Hen- Hahaa, gotcha! Three Dog here, how's everyone doin?"_

Naruto blinked as he heard a man's voice over the radio, he sounded like a good man despite how everything on the planet had gone to hell.

"_People of the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEEE! YEEEEAA HAAAA! You can't stop the signal, baby! That's right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we are coming to you loud and clear, in a special live report! But Three Dog! You're in that cool radio studio in D.C. How do YOU know I can hear you, all the way out here in the middle of no where?" _the radio man said.

Naruto sweatdropped but mentally nodded, _"Because of the kid from Vault 101, that's how! That gal actually managed to repair our antenna relay, how's that for ingenuity, folks? From here on in, it's bye-bye stupid static, hello magnificent music. So sit back, relax, and absorb these classic tunes, Kid, you get you're ass back to GNR, you hear me? We got stuff to talk about! As for now, some music-"_

The blonde blinked again as music began to play from the small machine.

_I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start, a flame in you're heart_

Naruto grabbed the radio and opened the back component, making sure not to disrupt the playing music.

_In my heart I have but one desire, and that one is you, no other will do_

He examined the wiring a proceeded to open up several car hoods, looking for spare parts.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love, and with your admission that you feel the same, I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

Naruto using hefted a tattered engine and placed it on the ground and removed the wires on the motor.

_Believe me, I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start, a flame in your heart_

He took several pieces of scrap metal and began to craft a component, that transmitted radio signals.

_I don't wanna set the world on fire honey, I love ya too much, I just wanna start a great big flame, down in your heart, you see, way down inside of me, Darlin' I have only one desire, and that one desire is you, and I know nobody else ain't gonna do_

After completing the component, came the hard part, having it uplinked to his Omni-Tool.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love, and with your admission that you feel the same, I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

Naruto hooked up the small wired and connected the radio component onto his stasis module, not a second later was the part successfully uplinked.

_Believe me, I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want start, a flame in your heart_

The song came to an end and Naruto turned the radio off, before tuning up his own as he walked out of the yard and back into the Capital Wasteland, all while playing 'Civilization' aka 'Bongo, Bongo'.

* * *

GNR (Galaxy News Radio) - Five Hours Later

"Hey alright, The Hero of the Wasteland returns!" one Three Dog said.

An orange haired beauty stood in the room, her hair curled and tied in a ponytail; she wore an armored blue jumpsuit with a three number on the back, 101(AN: Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit). On her wrist was a tacpad that read, PiP Boy - 3000; on her back she had a Chinese assault rifle strapped, and a peculiar 10mm pistol in its holster, next to her was a fully matured Siberian Husky with slightly roughed fur.

"Thanks, Three Dog. I was just glad to help with the Good Fight" she responds.

"Hey, you're the one who deserves all the thanks! You struck a major blow against tyranny. Now GNR can be heard across the Capital Wasteland again, that'll give Eden and those Muties something to think about. But before I get back to my calling, I bet you wanna hear about your dad"

"Well, yeah! Where's my dad gone?"

"When your dad passed through here, he and I talked for a good long time, he's a real stand-up kind of guy, he mentioned some scientific mumbo jumbo which didn't make sense to me and mentioned something called 'Project Purity'"

This got the young woman thinking, 'Where have I heard that before?'

"He also mentioned something about visiting a Doctor Li in Rivet City, then he left in a hurry"

"Then that's where I'm heading, goodbye Three Dog" she said, getting a nod from the dark skinned man.

"Goodbye, and remember to keep us tuned in while you're out there... and Katherine-"

Said girl turned back, "Watch yourself out there" he said.

* * *

With Naruto - Same Time

The whiskered blonde walked through the ruins of an old city, he was currently following a signal from a frequency he had tapped into. The message continued to repeat itself.

"_This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once."_

* * *

Next Chapter: Into the Virtual Battlefield

AN: Sup guys, like I've said before I'd start a Fallout crossover, now I did say that it would be an AU of Konoha's Dovahkiin but, then the idea of him being abducted, kept prisoner, and experimented on by the aliens of Zeta came to mind. And well, now you know how the crash site appeared on the map, only question that will go unanswered is what was destroyed by the ship's deathray, well you guys can use your imagination.

Anyway, like I said before I won't be updating for another month or two it will give me time to play through several games as well as write chapters for all my stories, so please be patient.

Now for those of you wondering since Naruto was enhanced by the aliens what would his stats and inventory be, well here ya go.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

S.P.E.C.I.A.L 

Strength - 10

Perception - 8

Endurance - 10

Charisma - 4

Intellegance - 10

Agility - 10

Luck - 10

Skills

Barter - 20

Energy Weapons - 100

Explosives - 20

Guns - 30

Lockpick - 50

Medicine - 90

Melee Weapons - 100

Repair - 100

Science - 100

Sneak - 80

Speech - 20

Survival - 100

Unarmed - 100

Perks

Adamantium Skeleton (Limbs can no longer be crippled, +75 to unarmed)

Commando (50% more proficient with two handed guns)

Concentrated Fire (75% more accuracy)

Friend of the Night (Able to see in low-light conditions)

Gunslinger (50% more proficient with single handed guns)

Iron Fist (+15 to unarmed)

Lead Belly (50% less radiation with every drink from an irradiated water source)

Monocyte Breeder (Wounds heal quicker over time)

Paralyzing Palm (30% chance to paralyze with unarmed attacks)

Phoenix Elite Implant (+30% resistance to laser, plasma, and fire weapons)

Piercing Strike (Negate opponent DT with unarmed attacks)

Plasma Spaz (50% more proficient with energy weapons)

Quickdraw (Draw weapons 75% faster)

Rad Regeneration (Wounds heal 10% quicker with radiation)

Rapid Reload (Weapon reloads are now 25% quicker)

Shinobi (+15% critical chance and 90% sneak damage on all melee and unarmed attacks)

Silent Running (+10 to sneak, running no longer factors a successful sneak attempt)

Slayer (50% speed increase to all melee and unarmed attacks)

Sniper (+50% headshot chance)

Toughness (+30% DT)

Unstoppable Force (Additional damage against enemy blocks)

S.P.E.C.I.A.L Implants (+2 to all S.P.E.C.I.A.L traits)

Sub Dermal Armor (Increase DT, +90% damage resistance to small guns and unarmed weapons)

Xenotech Engineer (+90 to repair and science)

Xenotech Expert (50% more proficient with alien based weapons)

Xenotech Psychic (Can telepathically communicate and steal information)

Inventory

Weapons: Alien Blaster, Alien Disintegrator, Atomic Pulverizer, Combat Knife, Electro-Suppressor, Katana (GRA), Hunting Rifle, Nuka Grenade.

Appeal: Raider Commando Armor, Kinetic/Stasis Module, Omni-Tool.

Aid: Alien Biogel x500, Alien Epoxy x500, Jet x2, RadX, Mentats

Misc: Bottlecaps x139, Alien Crafting/Engineering Tools, Small Alien Crystal x 500, Large Alien Crystal x300, Railway Rifle Schematics.

Ammo: .308 Caliber Rounds x32, 5.56mm Rounds x85, Alien Power Module x5000

* * *

Now the reason why Naruto's Charisma is low, is due to his experience in both Konoha and Zeta, in Konoha we already know that but, in Zeta, the other prisoner's were worried about the blonde's mental health due to so many successful experiments and grew fearful of him whenever he made an attempted escape. Now incase you're wondering, Katherine or Kat, aka The Lone Wonderer is just starting off a few weeks after leaving the vault, so she has some experience and already has Dog Meat as her companion, her weapons are a Chinese Assault Rifle and New Vegas's Weathered 10mm Pistol, now this is her stats.

* * *

Katherine

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Strength - 6

Perception - 8

Endurance - 6

Charisma - 10

Intellegance - 10

Agility - 7

Luck - 6

Skills

Barter - 70

Energy Weapons - 25

Explosives - 40

Guns - 60

Lockpick - 30

Medicine - 45

Melee Weapons - 70

Repair - 50

Science - 100

Sneak - 60

Speech - 100

Survival - 70

Unarmed - 30

Perks

Animal Friend (Hostile animals are friendly and will come to your aid)

Child at Heart (Children seem to have chosen you as an idol)

Commando (25% more efficient with two handed guns)

Computer Whiz (Can automatically hack computers)

Concentrated Fire (50% more accuracy)

Daddy's Girl (+15 to Science and Medicine)

Deep Sleep (More actively aware if well-rested)

Finesse (10% critical chance with all weapons)

Grey Matters (25% head damage resistance)

Gunslinger (25% more efficient with single handed guns)

Rad Regeneration (Wounds heal faster with radiation)

Rad Resistance (25% resistant to radiation)

Robotics Expert (+25% damage to robots, can shut down by sneak)

Swift Learner (Can learn skills quicker and more efficient)

Survival Expert (+20 bonus to poison and radiation resistance, additional +15 to medicine, science, sneak, and speech)

Toughness (+15 to DT)

Inventory

Weapons: Weathered 10mm Pistol, Chinese Assault Rifle

Appeal: Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit

Aid: Stimpack x50, Doctor's Bag x5, Purified Water x10, Rad Away x15, RadX x30

Misc: Rock-It-Launcher Schematics, Key(s), Lucky 8 ball, Vault 101 Canteen.

Ammo: 10mm Rounds x350, 5.56mm Rounds x200

* * *

And there you have it, like with what I did with Konoha's Dovahkiin Naruto will be doing the DLC and side quests while our main guy does the main quests, however the two will meet at somepoint haven't decided yet. The questline will go as is - Mothership Zeta (Part 1), Operation Anchorage, The Pitt, Point Lookout, Broken Steel, and Mothership Zeta (Part 2).

I hope you guys liked the first chapter, he will meet the Kyuubi at some point during Anchorage during a glitch in the system, and he will teach him a few things, and I mean a few, not jutsu and what not just an increase in speed, strength, reflex, etc. Anyway there will be more Dead Space and maybe a little more Mass Effect, not sure yet, major New Vegas parts will be added like weapons, perks, mods, etc. which brings me to my next point after Mothership Zeta part 2, Naruto will begin the New Vegas Storyline, in other words he is Courier Six. Look forward to the next chapter, Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Virtual Battlefield

_AN: Naruto & Fallout are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks, please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Talking/**Talking!**"

"Thoughts/**Thoughts!**"

"Alien/Robot/Creature/Terminal/Machinery Dialogue!"

*Actions!*

* * *

_Nuclear Badlands_

_Chapter 2: Into the Virtual Battlefield_

* * *

Red Racer Factory

"Ha! You pass to thirty, my win" a raider boasted as he played another in a game of caravan. The rules were simple, outbid the opponent by having all cards in your field that pass twenty but below twenty-six. The raider smirked and stashed the bottle caps and pre-war money into his pockets, while the other groaned in frustration, before letting out a cry in pain, startling the group of slightly crazed humans.

The raider coughed up blood before falling face forward with a combat knife sunk deep into his upper back. The group turned to see a blonde haired young man wearing a commando armor whilst having his arm extended, Naruto rushed the corpse as the raiders brought out their weapons; pistols, hunting rifles, and baseball bats. Taking the corpse as a human shield, the bullets began to storm through and mutilate their dead companion, Naruto grabbed the knife and roughly pulled it out, letting blood splatter on the ground beneath him.

He kicked the corpse forward before throwing the knife once more, embedding it into a raider's chest forcing him to drop his weapon. Naruto took hold of the 9mm pistol and a wooden baseball bat connected to his face causing him to stammer a bit, the raider looked at his weapon to see a large crack down the center where it had hit.

"What the fu-" a bullet entered and exit through the man's head.

*Click!*

Naruto turned to see a raider pull the pin on a grenade he had around his waist and fired a blast from his Stasis Module. The group saw their fellow raider freeze in place; seeing as how he wasn't moving yet held an active grenade, they dash away from him. The raider could only scream mentally before the grenade went off taking most of his body and a nearby tattered car with it.

The blonde shielded his face a mushroom cloud formed from the destroyed, four-wheeled vehicle; he merely walked towards a crawling raider, kicked him onto his back and planted a foot on his neck. He placed a firm grip on the knife embedded in his chest and gave it a hard twist, ending poor sap's life. Naruto turned as the other remainding raider's picked themselves up and emptied the pistol's clip on them.

He dropped the 9mm Pistol as it fell apart, despite it being in terrible condition, it at least got the job done. The blonde then proceeded to scavage the corpses for anything they might have in their possession: Bottle Caps, Ammunition, Chems, etc.

Naruto stared at the pre-war money in confusion, it was obvious that it was a form of currency but, raider's tended to have more Bottle Caps then the paper money. His second stash was the two card decks, whether or not there was someone who wasn't trying to kill him, they could be used to gain a little through gambling. Everything else he gathered was just like the last group he had killed; mostly .308 Caliber Rounds for his Hunting Rifle and a few Bottle Caps.

It was getting late, obviously due to how dark the sky was getting; he decided to take refuge inside the factory. Hopefully this 'Defender Morrill' would be able to hold on until he arrived, after all even alien enhanced humans need beauty sleep.

* * *

VSS Facility (Outcast Outpost)

"Sir, the Super Mutants have retreated, don't know for how long" one Defender Morrill stated. Protector McGraw had his hands on the metal desk, his eyes furrowed, "Check the wounded, and keep the turrets active, make sure none of them get to the outpost" he ordered.

"Yes, sir... you three come with me, the rest of you bring the Stimpacks from the medical bay" he ordered before hefting his Gatling Laser and making his way towards the elevator with the Outcasts trailing behind him.

"Olin, how's that door coming?" McGraw asked through an intercom.

"Hardly any progress at all, we need someone to complete the simulation and we both know that won't happen without one of those terminals"

McGraw sighed as he knew this was true, they needed a working PiP-Boy 3000 in order to get the simulation to work properly. So far they had managed to get their hands on a Gary 23 clone, who had just that. The Outcasts tried to reason with him to remove the Tac-Pad but due to him being a failed cloning experiment, he was unable to understand any of their demands. Not knowing this they had beaten the clone to death and had his arm dismembered, sadly the storage device was already broken upon retrieval and none of them had any knowledge on how to repair it.

"Keep trying-" he said, only hoping they could get to the high-tech within the vault doors before the Super Mutants swarm their base.

* * *

"_L-Let me go!" a young twelve-year old stammered as he was once again strapped to a metal surgery table._

_Strange babbles were heard before several large drill-needles pierced through the boy's skin, dug through the muscle tissues, and punctures his bones. The boy cried out in pain as a searing hot, silvery liquid was injected into him, the bipedal creatures watched both human and monitor as an orange outline began to spread throughout the skeletal structure._

_The boy wouldn't stop screaming, the pain was beyond intense; he could feel his body becoming heavier. Through his cries he was able to hear the babbles from the observatory, '__Heart rate increasing... ... ... ... ... increase output by seventy percent... eighty... ninety... ... ... ... full output..."_

_The boy's scream became a growl as his hair grew wild, fangs and claws developed, and whisker marks became scars. The boy's eyes opened, revealing them to be blood red and slitted, he gave a single roar before his head limps forward as the machine comes to a stop. The needles are slowly removed from his body, the boy could only hear the creatures babble a single sentence before falling into unconsciousness._

"_Adamantium Infusion... successful-"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and shot himself up from the chair he was resting on, he was breathing heavily as his hand trailed to the dot like marks on his body. He clenched his eyes shut before calming his breathe, "Just... ... ... a bad memory" he muttered before sulking into his seat; knowing he wouldn't be sleeping again after that, he grabbed a nearby manual and read the cover, "Dean's Electronics?" he said before reading it's contents.

For the next forty-five minutes Naruto continued reading, due to him downloading knowledge from Alien Workers, he only possessed knowledge on how to work, fix, and handle Alien Technology; he had very little knowledge on pre-war tech and was only able to create and add the Radio Mod to his Omni-Tool. He closed the book and noticed a Roman Numeral on the side of the book that read 'IV' meaning there were more of them out in the wastes.

Naruto searched the factory from top to bottom, he was surprised when several gouls had randomly jumped him. Their strengths in numbers were easily overcomed by the blondes superior 'Iron Fists', yet surprisingly enough he had scavaged several Bottle Caps off them. Within half an hour Naruto was sitting back in his chair with a Guns and Bullets II, U.S. Army 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes V, D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine II, Nikola Tesla and You III, and a Volume VI Grognak the Barbarian Comic Book.

Despite having knowledge researchers and scientists would only dream of, Naruto found this new... or rather old info amazing. Though the books only carried information on three to five different subjects, to him he felt like he learned a lot about this post-apocalyptic world, though a question still remained, 'How did the planet, end up the way it did?'

He would find out sooner or later, having not been able to go back to sleep Naruto figured it was time to find these, Outcasts.

* * *

Bailey's Crossroads - Twenty Minutes Later

Having gone around the block at least fifteen times, Naruto had finally found a way inside the metro where he came face to face with more mutated walking corpses; a good slash from his Katana kept them down for good. He stood above the observatory looking down at the lower levels and at one of the damaged subway trains, from his point of view, it looked like transport vehicle unlike the cars outside this was meant to carry far more people.

His thoughts were broken when he heard faint gun shots just to the right of his position, following he made it to the gate and walked outside as the gun shots were soon joined by the sounds of fired Microfusion Cells.

Naruto dashed up the stairs that wasn't occupied by tires and onto a battlefield, he stood behind several figures wearing black and red heavy armor while firing from their energy based weapons at what appeared to be a legion of large, buffed out, yellow skinned, humanoid creatures. They all wore torn shorts or pants along with several pieces of scrap metal as hand-made armor; they fired .308 Caliber Rounds from their Hunting Rifles.

One of the armored soldiers noticed the blonde behind them, "Hey! You got a death wish, walking through a war zone?" he said, causing the other members to take a glance at the blonde before continuing their assault.

The one that spoke continued to fire a bit before turning back to the blonde, "Listen local, if you want to be at use, help us clear the mutants between here and our base camp, if not then stay the hell out of way!" he said before turning back to the battlefield.

An explosion caused the group shield their helmets as the Super Mutants began to spam grenades, Naruto took notice of the explosives and dashed out, 'Is he crazy!?' the Outcast thought. The blonde super human made it to the first active grenade and kicked it back, before back-flipping into the air and kicking the next incoming grenade.

The explosive was sent back crashing against the fewer incoming grenades, causing them to go off course before the first two landed infront of the mutants. The grenades detonated, saving the Outcasts and sending a mutant flying without a leg.

The Outcasts took advantage of the situation and came out of their spot, guns blazing, "On my target, Outcasts!"

Naruto held his Katana out, dodging mad swings from a Super Sledge, he sunk the blade into the mutants foot letting it cry out before thrusting his fist forward, breaking a rib or two and causing it to double over in pain; he grabbed the super sledge and swung it upwards knocking the mutant off its feet and onto its back. The blonde jumped forward and slammed the hammer down on its thick head, splattering its brains on the ground.

Naruto pulled his Katana from the corpses foot, hefted the Super Sledge over his shoulder and rushed behind the Outcasts as they fought their way into the tattered building.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!" a mutant shouted from an upper level, hip firing a Chinese Assault Rifle, "Get back!" an outcast declared, stopping the group from proceeding any further.

"I got an idea-" Naruto said secretly opening his Omni-Tool and brining out his Nuka Grenade, he pulls the pin and gives a whistle, "Hey!" the Super Mutant stops firing, "Think fast!" Naruto poked his torso out and flung the explosive at the buffed out creature, who caught it and eyed it curiously before it exploded in a raging inferno.

"Go, go, go -" they turned the corner and jumped back as Naruto was nearly hit by three whip-like tongues. The creature had the deformed head of a man, both its frontal and back legs were arms and appeared to be skinless (AN: Centaur). It tried to whip the blonde again, only for him to catch the tongues; wincing slightly at the lash to the arm, and slammed his newly acquired hammer down, causing the head and upper torso to cave in.

While amazed at the young man's strength the Outcast decided it was best to fight first and ask questions later. They came across a collapsed hall with a single path-like bridge in the center, the Super Mutants weren't making things easy as one now wielded a Mini-Gun. Naruto crouched down and grabbed a fallen Assault Rifle and emptied the magazine, making sure his bullets counted as he had taken notice of the gun's poor long range accuracy.

"We can't get across with that Mini-Gun"

One of the Outcasts who was thankful that the blonde had both saved them and gotten them in turned to him, "Got any more ideas?"

"Another, better make your shots count-" Naruto states leaving his spot and firing a stasis blast from his module, the Outcasts and mutants (if they were smart enough) were gob smacked when the mutant stopped firing. He then used his Kinesis module to steel an assault rifle and emptied the mag on the Brute Mutant, getting the idea the Outcasts joined in and easily overpowered the remainding mutants.

They rush across the bridge and exit the building, Naruto looked at what seemed to be an old construction sight, or at least one that was never finished. Mark IV Turrets scanned the blonde to see if he was a possible threat, but after identifying the Outcasts it merely turned away and back to it's aimed position.

The Outcasts walked down the towards the elevator and took a breather, the Outcast leader walked up to the blonde, "Thanks for the assist local, but you mind telling us what you're doing here?"

Naruto looked at the Outcasts who were waiting for an answer, "I heard your radio signal and thought I could help" though one couldn't see behind the helmet, the leader was infact surprised.

"How the hell did you hear my signal!? It's not broadcast on a standard frequency!?"

Naruto felt like he couldn't trust them with his Omni-Tool but if they needed help, then it couldn't hurt; he activated said tool, "Whoa!" they said looking at the holographic arm. "I was able to get you're signal through this... made it myself" now that, got the group interested.

'Maybe he can-' the leader thought.

"Listen kid, maybe you can help us out, we've been looking for someone like you" Naruto was unsure but, nodded slowly. The leader then pressed a button on the side of his helmet "Morrill calling in... ... ... ... yeah we took care 'em, listen I'm sending down a local, you'll want to talk to this one... ... ... ... yeah, exactly, Morrill out" he said before motioning Naruto over to the elevator.

"Head on into the base and talk to McGraw, I'll let him know you're coming and don't worry they won't shoot you" Morrill reassured before pressing the button on the side of the elevator, Naruto jumped slightly as the platform sunk into the ground.

* * *

As the platform sunk deeper into the ground he began to hear voices from below, once the elevator came to a complete stop, the reinforced doors opened and was face to face with more Power Armored Soldiers, one without a helmet walked up to him.

"Alright you, keep your weapons holstered, your hands to yourself, and your mouth shut... now follow me" he said.

Naruto glanced at the Outcasts within the room, they all had their weapons ready in case the blonde tried anything. He brought his hammer up and handed it over to the closest Outcast, "Watch it for me" he said before trailing behind Sibley, the Outcasts eased up a bit but were wary of him due to not handing over his Katana.

As they walked through the base, Naruto took the time to look around the area, it looked more like a military bunker than a high populated base. Several Outcasts here and there, some working on what looked like large generators while others tended the wounded.

They entered a com-room, "Sir, I brought the local here like you ordered".

"Thank you Sibley, you may leave us" the dark skinned man nodded and left the room, leaving both blonde alien and Outcast Protector in the room alone.

"So you're the one Morrill sent down-"

Naruto was unsure of the man's motives, he was sure Morrill had informed him of his Omni-Tool hopefully they wouldn't 'try' anything, "I am" was his response.

"I'll be perfectly honest... I'd trust a Wastelander to shine my Power Armor, and even that's pushing it, but... from what Morrill told me, you have a hologram-like computer on you're wrist... may I see it?" he asks.

The blonde narrowed his eyes cautiously,before activating his Omni-Tool, "Hmm... I can see now that Morrill made the right call, maybe you can be useful after all..."

"So, my Omni-Tool makes me unique and you need my help because of it?" Naruto asked, getting the jist of it.

McGraw chuckled lightly, "So you do have half a brain, that's good-" he states, causing a tick mark to grow on the blonde's head.

"I'll keep it simple, I need you and that tool of yours, you help me out and I'll do what I can to help you... now this isn't an offer the Outcast extend to anyone, so you really should think about it" he explains, Naruto thinks about it, on one hand if he helps them he would be able to aid him in anyway he can; backup, spare ammunition, etc.

"All right, what do you want me to do?" McGraw smiles and nods at the blondes response.

"Records indicate there's some high-value tech in this base, but we can't seem to get to it, the armory is sealed by a blast door and we can't get it open" he explains, Naruto takes a glance behind him.

'An armory, so that's whats behind that giant door'

"We're pretty sure that anyone who completes this facility's VR simulation program will gain access, but it requires a certain interference... we have one but, it's too badly damaged to try and use, sadly no one in this base knows how to repair it, your tool just might be able to-" he stated.

"I need you to go into the simulator and complete that program, which will unlock the armory... you'll get a share of the gear of course" he explains.

'Simulation?' he thought, knowing the phrase and meaning from one of the humans aboard the Zeta.

"Like, a computer simulation? Of what?" Naruto asked.

"It's the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska from Chinese Communists, it was pretty significant event in American history according to our scribe... I won't lie to you, it's heavy combat, safety protocols disengaged... meaning if you die in the simulation, your body goes into massive cardiac arrest"

Naruto went wide-eyed at that, he read about that in the D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine, it stops the circulation of blood due to failure of the heart, and if dieing gives a massive one than it really would kill him; he doubted that his super human abilities would be brought with him into cyber space... or would it?

"You're still listening?" McGraw asked, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah-"

"Right, so I'm going to assume you're interested, but time's wasting, Sibley can take you to the pod, Olin will get you briefed... that is, unless you want to leave... then you're free to do so, my men won't stop you"

Naruto sighed, if this was a combat simulation then that would mean training in military-grade weaponry and probably experience war first hand, only downside would be if he died inside then he'd die for real. "I'll do it" he said, "Great! Sibley are you still out there!" he called out.

The dark skinned man walked back in, "Yes sir?"

"Take our friend here to the pod" Sibley stood their surprised, "A-Are you serious about this?" he asked.

"Very, now get him to Olin-"

"Right away Sir, follow me" he motioned, in which Naruto followed.

The Outcast Defender led the blonde into a small room with a man sized pod hooked up to many wires, terminals, and computer softwares. Their stood a blonde haired woman in a dark grey robe, she noticed the two or more importantly the fellow blonde.

"You're hear to help? Fine-" she walks over to the desk and picks up a white slightly armored suit, "Here, put this on, get in the chair and we'll run the simulation" she says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude" was Naruto's response, in a slightly sarcastic tone; getting a sigh from Olin, "Look if you're going to help out that's great, just don't get in my way"

Naruto sighs and proceeds to remove his current armor, "So, care to tell me what you guys do here?"

"The same thing we always do, recover technology and preserve it, making sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" she responds.

"Yeah, McGraw's hope is that whatever's in here will give us a huge advantage, the way things are going right now-" Sibley started.

"We're not too convinced, but we're on his side none the less" Olin finished, as Naruto was fully dressed in the Neural Interface Suit, several clicks on the terminal and the pod opened. Naruto walked up to the now opened pod and sat on the chair.

"Hey Olin, try not to kill this one-" Sibley joked.

"God, it only happened once!" she snapped, causing Naruto to gaze nervously at her before the pod closed tight. He watched as the panels around the walls shined brightly and moved in a square pixilated pattern, before everything went white.

* * *

Anchorage Cliffs

"Come one, snap out of it" Naruto heard as his vision was temporarily blured, he felt cold, it wasn't hurt, so why did he? Maybe it had to do with the snow that was pressed against the back of his neck... wait, what?

Naruto shot up and looked around, there was snow everywhere... was this the simulation? It felt so real.

"That was one helluva nasty fall, when you're chute punched up like that I thought you were a goner, hope the other guys made it-" he turned to see a man, several years older than himself, wearing a winterized combat armor.

"I don't think their patrol spotted us coming in, so at least we still have the jump on them... you still have your gear so I'll let you make the call, we can go in quietly or guns blazing, we'll still meet at the rendezvouz then we'll blow those artillery guns to hell... just watch yourself, they don't take prisoners up here" he warned before making his way down the path ahead.

Naruto figured it was part of the simulation and took a look at his equipment, a Trench Knife, a silenced 10mm Pistol; he now wore the same armor as his companion, carried fifty bobby pins, and a peculiar device on his wrist (Stealth Boy).

"Well then let's get to it!" he stated before following his virtual companion down the same road.

* * *

Next Chapter: Operation Anchorage

AN: Sup guys, not much to talk about except for which weapon to place in from either Dead Space or Mass Effect, so I'll let you guys decide. Vote for either you're own Custom Dead Space 3 Weapon or a Mass Effect weapon, only one will be made at the end of Anchorage so choose wisely, if many have voted for custom weapon then please state the parts you used in your review, I will create and use the weapon within the game and have you guys vote for the top-three.

Anyway to answer a few questions from several of my stories.

_Arch Mage Jinchuuriki_

- The reason Naruto was able to hear the Basilisk will be explained, its something we authors do to mix things up remember not everything has to be exactly the way it is in the book or movies. For those who have an idea of why Harry was not able to was because Naruto is ONE of Salazar's LIVING heirs, now much like how the Uchiha and Senju descended from the Sage of Six Paths. Both Naruto and Voldemort are from Slytherin's linage, but we all know that our favorite blonde will never walk down that path. Also, because Harry was a Horcrux I've made it so that he would have to confront the Basilisk at least once before he too could hear it (Which will happen!).

_Konoha's Dovahkiin_

- As you may notice the reason why he easily dispatched of Itachi and Kisame was due to them having no knowledge of Shouts or Spells for that matter, and as you may notice that soon he will become a hybrid and will gain properties of a vampire, so yeah he's strong know though it may or may not become a god-like fic, it'll all be played out on how I write things, and I may take suggestions from time to time.

_Devil Among Shinobi_

-Yes the story will be updated soon, I know you fans of DMC have been wanting to see how the four devils, a lightning demon, two Kiri Nuke Nin, a demon huntress, and Sasuke's Sister do in the Kiri Rebellion, so please wait till next month when I bring out chapters for all my stories (Excluding [NaruTo!]).

_The Darkest Light_

- Yes, Naruto will and already has skills similar to Menma (Uzumaki) so yes he can manifest physical constructs of his own chakra.

_The V-Kaiser_

- Unlike how everybody's been writing, yes I think I will have Veemon abosrb a Deva or two with the season 2 DigiEggs. And no Leomon won't die in this story and I'll have him go Ultimate (For once), finally I do infact plan on having a golden Digi-egg for Imperialdramon don't want to name it determination since its over used so I'll call it the Digi-egg of Unity. Unless someone can come up with something better, along with his Kindness evolution, Kangarumon doesn't really suit Veemon very well.

_Nuclear Badlands_

- No Naruto will not be returning to his world as he doens't know its name nor its coordinates, but they will however travel to the Mojave together. Also does Naruto already know a few jutsu, well if you count the academy jutsu then sure, just that he never practiced them, though Kawarimi is always useful ;P

- No, no one else from Naruto's world will be joining him, reason why I had him taken before acquiring Kage Bunshin, quiet frankly, he doesn't fucking need clones to kick ass, I know it sounds like an immature response but, you guys know I'm right. Next will Naruto gain his super charisma... ... ... ... sure why not, just not right away, like that one saying, actions speak more than words.

- Pairing is on the description for those who haven't read it Naruto (Courier Six) x Kat (Lone Wonderer).

- Mothership Zeta Crew Mod, sorry guys don't have the PC version so I've never heard or tried it before though I might introduce it in part 2.

- To my good man Culaio, yes I've read them... their okay by my standard, might throw in a technique or two in Konoha's Dovahkiin.

Anyway that should be it, see ya guys next time, Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Anchorage!

_AN: Naruto & Fallout are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks, please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Talking/**Talking!**"

"Thoughts/**Thoughts!**"

"Alien/Robot/Creature/Terminal/Machinery Dialogue!"

*Actions!*

* * *

_Nuclear Badlands_

_Chapter 3: Operation Anchorage!_

* * *

"Shāo nǐ shì měiguó rén bàilèi, Shāo! (Burn you American scum, Burn!)" an assault unit weaved his Flamer back and forth, letting the fuel from his tank to exhausted a stream of fire at a nearby rock. Other Chinese Units were also firing from their position.

"Got any other ideas?" Naruto turned to his virtual companion Benjamin Montgomery. Having infiltrated the Chinese Artillery Site, the temporary non-superhuman had fought up through the base and caves, picking up several useful items along the way. Currently equipped with a gun that uses series of electromagnetic fields to fire Microfusion Cells at high speeds, Naruto had either reduced Chinese Soldiers to ash or left a huge gapping hole in their bodies.

"Yeah, let me see your Grenade" handing over the hand held explosive, Naruto laid his Gauss Rifle on the ground and brought out a Grenade of his own.

"On my mark you take the right, I'll take the left"

"Roger on that" with that said, Naruto pulled both pins and with great precision, tossed them near the assaulting forces.

"Shǒuliúdàn! (Grenade!)" the explosives had done their job and had opened a window of opportunity for the infiltrating soldiers to fight back. Naruto placed a foot under his rifle and kicked it back up into his grasp before firing a shot into the Inferno Unit's gas tank. The combination of fossil fuel and a fired Microfusion Cell resulted in a small scale explosion. Benji, rose from his position and rained bullets from his scavaged Chinese Assault Rifle.

Those who weren't blown to bits were gunned down by their own weapon, "Hurry before more show up!" he shouted, Naruto dashed towards the continuously firing Artillery Guns; reaching into his pack he brought out an explosive in which he quickly began to rig.

"Zài! (Die!)" he turned and sidestepped what a appeared to be a skewer as something pulled out of the concrete walls while leaving a slash mark in its place, tossing over the explosive, it was caught by an invisible grip. Naruto brought out his Silenced 10mm Pistol and fired a round into what sounded like glass. Static outlined a figure before it dropped dead with a bleeding hole in its forehead, "Benji, Crimson Dragon Units! Watch my six!" he shouted, as he armed the explosives.

A bullet grazed his shoulder causing Naruto to grunt as the wound burned his digital flesh, he focused more on setting the charge. Once finished he jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding a second round, "Benji, toss a smoke!" as ordered, he pulled the pin on a Smoke Grenade and tossed it down the center. Hitting several rocks the explosive let loose a cloud of thick smoke, Benjamin noticed the timer on the charge and hit the deck while Naruto activated his Stealth Boy and disappeared into the cloud.

"Tā dàodǐ shì!? (Where the hell is he!?)"

"Fāxiànle yīgè zài yánshí hòumiàn, yóu pàobīng (Found one, behind the rocks, by the artillery)" an invisible Crimson Dragon spoke as he aimed through his scope and readied to take the shot when one of three guns exploded and forcing both units to the ground.

One got up to finish the job but was impaled by flying scrap metal, blood splattered over the second unit, dropping his invisibility, "Gǒupì! (Shit!)" Units like himself must never be left out in the open, "Ack!" slowly removing his Trench Knife, Naruto let the body drop to the floor and watched it disappear into pixilated data.

"Should be all of them, come on lets finish up here"

Taking both charges to the last remaining guns, Naruto and Benji proceeded to arm the explosives before heading to a safe distance.. Within twenty seconds did the artillery weapons blow sky high. Naruto walked over to Benjamin but stopped when his line of sight became blurry, he was suddenly blinded by a strong light and kept them closed for several seconds, upon opening them, he was no longer up on top of the Artillery Outpost but, inside of a military tent. Surrounded by vast communication lines, terminals and a large Topographic Map of the surrounding area.

In front of him stood an elder man, roughly in his forties wearing a military winter overcoat, the man had slightly darker skin than his own along with a Sargent haircut. The simulator offered information on the individual and had identified him as Constantine Chase, the General running the entire operation.

"Damn fine work did taking out those guns, damn fine-" he complemented, Naruto figured that by completing the previous task the digital world had progressed him further into the simulation, he nodded and let his 'General' continue.

"Unfortunately, while you were up there climbing mountains, we were down here getting our asses kicked, the Chinese decided to use our Field HQ for target practice and damn near blew us all to hell, we lost some good men including my Strike Team Commander Colonel Patterson"

"Sorry to hear that, sir"

"Damn red bastards... can't wait to push them all the way back to Beijing-" he muttered, "However, I did not call you down here for a pep talk and cigars, you've earned yourself a field promotion soldier, from this moment on, you'll be in charge of Patterson's Strike Team"

Despite being a simulation, Naruto was indeed surprised by this but knew he couldn't proceed unless he took the promotion, "What are my orders?" he asked.

"There are three hardened targets that stand between us and the Chinese Headquarters, that's where your Strike Team comes in-" he said as he led Naruto over to the Situation Map. "Now, pay attention, I'm only going through this once... we've set up our field HQ here, pretty secure now that the artilleries are gone... the first of the three targets we must handle is the Chimera Depot over here" he begins to point out areas on the map.

"Be careful on your approach, your gonna have to get through the enemy camp on the way... once you've reach the perimeter you must take out both of the main fuel tanks, it should disable their mobile squads from making another assault" Chase entered several logs and opened up an image of the Chimera Tanks much like the ones he and Benjamin had seen within the Outpost.

The Tanks were basic modified rigs with low chassis that were propelled by screws along with a laser cannon, jury-rigged to the drill tower.

"Now your second target is all the way over here, the Chinese have set up a Listening Post jus to side of our ridge, there are some abandoned mines on the way so keep your eyes and ears open its a great place for an ambush... you'll need to clear the place of personnel so we can get out intelligence boys in there and start decoding" the area showed various rains and crates, definitely a great place for Crimson Dragon Units.

"Once the two targets are down, the last obsticale standing in our way is their damn pulse field... you need to cross it and overload it so we can mop up the place with the T-51B , let me warn ya now, unless you have some sort of a death wish I wouldn't go anywhere near that Pulse Field unless the first two targets are down... Lieutenant Morgan will be your eyes and ears of Operation Anchorage, so get everything else you need from him, Uncle Sam's invested a lot of money turning you into a killing machine, time to pay him back, Dismissed!"

* * *

Outcast Outpost

"How's he doing?"

"Not bad, his brain has been sending several jolts now and then but, that's to be expected when your being shot at"

"How high?"

"Not enough to cause Cardiac Arrest, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't receive any major injuries " Olin replied.

"And his progress?" McGraw asked.

"He's already at twenty-five percent, which is actually quite impressive, unlike our last subjects who were killed before even completing five percent"

"Well just make sure nothing bad happens to him-" he spoke just before the light began to shake and flicker, the screen on Olin's Terminal suddenly shutdown as well as several machinery hooked up to the simulator.

"What's happening!"

"We just lost all power, set that switch up-" doing as instructed McGraw pulled a nearby lever and backed away slightly as sparks began to fly, "Good, with the emergency power we might still have a chance-"

'Sir, the Super Mutants are in the facility! They've got an Overlord, requesting reinforcements!' one of the Outcasts shouted over the intercom.

"How in atomic hell did they get in!"

'Through the metro, they blew through several holes before plowing through the sewer, they've all ready destroyed two of our generators and are damaging the other six'

"Then do everything you can to keep them active, I'm heading down there with our remaining squads-" he cuts transmission. "Olin, will you be alright here?"

"Just do whatever you can to get those generators back up, the emergency power will only last us twenty minutes at most, I'll redirect our current power into the turrets, now go!"

* * *

Chimera Depot - Two Minutes before the Power Outage

Naruto's newly acquired Strike Team; composing of an Infantryman, Grenadier, and a Sniper Unit; were on heavy assault. From scout positions did the Chinese Units attempt to stop the progressing squad; having already destroyed one of their fuel tanks and were desperate to defend the last. Naruto himself fired from his Gauss Rifle in attempt to destroy a Chimera's Laser Cannon, taking cover as it closed in on him, the cannon itself continously fired explosive blasts at the blonde super-human.

When enough, he ran from his position, avoided the mining drills and hopped over to the blast door and fired a round, with the lock damaged he gripped the handle and forced it off, the drivers looked up towards the light as heaven dropped a handful of small, dark green, packages.

Naruto calmly walked away from the Chimera as his explosives detonated, taking the laser cannon with it, seconds later did its core overload, completely destroying the tank. "Sir, enemy units are retreating,awaiting further orders!" his Strike Team stated.

"Retreating my ass, their not gonna leave us this depot so easily, cover me while I set up the last charge!" as predicted a second Chimera Tank rolled in, along with several more soldiers. As ordered, both opposing units mobilized while Naruto proceeded to obliterate the last of fuel tanks, it was then that the scenery pulsed and slowly but surely began to shatter, Naruto gripped his head and yelled in agony.

His Strike Team as well as the Chinese units began to glitch out of existence, the surrounding base began to vanish into pixilated data and was quickly closing in on him. Naruto's world went bright in blinding light.

While the pain still lingered, Naruto opened his eyes to see the area around him was nothing more than white space with red numbers and fractal code phasing through, "What's going on? Did something happen outside the simulation?" he asked.

"**You are correct!**" quickly turning to come face to face with a colossal Nine-Tailed Fox, while slightly intimidated Naruto stood his ground. "**Seems that even in this frozen digital plane, you are still beyond my reach**" reaching out a paw, only for it to be blocked out by a energy-like barrier.

"What are you?"

"**Kekeke, all those torturous years aboard the Zeta it's no wonder you've forgotten what I am**"

"So it seems, now are you going to answer my question?"

"**Well, its good to know my host has got some backbone, many would cower at the sight of me, I guess I should thank those... aliens for what you've become, while Kushina and Mito were skilled in Fuinjutsu they left much to be desired, you on the other hand... I've come to respect**"

While he hadn't gotten his answer yet, he did receive another, "It was you wasn't it, keeping me alive throughout those tests"

"**You are correct, I cannot allow you to die much less now of all times**"

"Why?"

"**It seems Outcasts are having an electrical outage caused by the those mutants you've encountered on the way here, while they are attempting to fix the issue the emergency power won't be enough to sustain your still beating heart, had I not interfered you would've died the instant the system went down**"

"So, you're reducing the trauma jolts into my brain in order to keep my heart rate at a minimal"

"**Perspective aren't you but, yes the sudden removal of power would have sent your heart rate sky rocketing**"

"I see, well then, Thank you... for saving my life"

"**Tsk, not like I did it for you kit, if you die I die as well, I rather not see my end by something so trivial**"

Naruto shakes his head, "Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that you've saved my life" this got a grunt in return, the fox and its past hosts always seemed to have a grudge on one another, to see one actually thank him was a slight surprise.

"Now then, I believe we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Well this was a rather strange turn of events for the fox, no one has ever asked him that before, can he even trust the brat with that, not like it will matter, they are in fact thousands of light years away from their place of birth, "**My name is Kurama, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko**" the fox responded.

"Nice to meet you, Kurama"

* * *

Outcast Outpost

"Come on, keep firing!" Defender Morril shouted, his Laser Rifle on full blast as well as the other Outcasts, many of the Super Mutants were already damaging the generators and were taking risks in flinging back active grenades.

"Left flank!" McGraw akimbo fired Plasma Pistols as more Brutes stormed in, "How's the repairs coming?"

"We need to replace several parts for this bitch to be up and running, I'm gonna need twelve Conductors, at least twenty Scrap Electronics, ten Fission Batteries, and as much Scrap Metal as you can find!" a technician shouted as he tweaked with the generators.

"You heard the man, double time, go!" pulling the pins on his grenades McGraw gave them a toss and charged forward with the Outcasts. After nearly twenty minutes of non-stop firing, the Super Mutants were finally pushed back, "They're retreating!" one shouted but, not before being gunned down by a triple laser shot.

In came the Super Mutant Overlord, reloading its Tri-Laser Rifle it roared in anger, "Sir... what are your orders?"

"I want you all to spread out and find the needed parts, I'll deal with this asshole"

"But, sir!"

"Listen, we don't have much time and the kid inside the simulator is our only chance of getting into the vault, redirect our current power to the upper levels it should keep him alive a little while longer, just find those parts and fix those fucking generators" he ordered.

They hesitated but, nodded before rushing into the metro, "Alright you bastard, let's finish this" he spoke reloading his Plasma Pistols and placing his Power Helmet over his head.

* * *

Simulation

After a short chat with the Kyuubi, Naruto discovered that if he couldn't get his mind back into the simulation, there was the possibility that he would forever be trapped in cyber space. His only chance would be to decode the data and restore the entire simulation back to his last point, he knew Olin was running diagnostics and could tell some of their power had returned. With his Omni-Tool active, he started gathering damaged and or missing data and began repairs of his own, finding the right fractal code was the tricky part, considering that most digital fragments were based on history, only known facts that he himself had fought through.

Kurama eyed his host carefully while at the same time, doing his part in keeping him alive, unknown to the both, two hidden figures eyed the blonde with many emotions phasing through their eyes. 'Sochi' one whispered; they didn't expect him to turn which greatly surprised them, doing there best to stay out of sight.

Without saying anything he turned back to his current task.

"Forty-five percent power restored, now we can let Olin do her part" he stated as he continued to restore data files.

After about five minutes, the scenery began to change not to the Chimera Depot, but back to the Field HQ. Digital Squads began to reappear along with Technician Tents filled with proto-type T51B Power Armor. The Quartermaster's tent soon materialized along with the Medical Tent, his Strike Squad appeared as well.

Naruto had guessed that Olin had rebooted the system and had used the re-attached data he had repaired to load him back into the simulation, would have been risky without his Omni-Tool but thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Wish me luck"

"**Just focus on survival, if you die in the simulation I may not be able to save you a second time**"

"Roger on that!" he replied, not meeting the pair of eyes that appeared beside the fox as they disappeared from the simulation. Looking at his current objectives, the Chimera Depot was no longer active, leaving him to deal with the Chinese Listening Post.

* * *

Outcast Outpost

McGraw crashes through a weakened wall, the Overlord grabs him by the throat but is kicked back, getting back up the Protector gave several thrusts at the Super Mutant and was knocked back down by an uppercut. The Overlord raised both its hulking fists prompting McGraw to roll away as it slammed its fist and denting the metallic floors beneath them. Grabbing a nearby pipe, he began flail at the mutants head causing it to bend with each strike.

Grabbing the swinging arm, the Overlord slammed McGraw onto a wall and repeatedly punched him, his Power Helmet was quickly gaining dents, the eye glass shattered, and the air filter was torn off. With a a final punch, McGraw's helmet was plowed off his head. Taking a good grip on the Protector's neck he began to squeeze the air out of him as it brought out a rusty Lawn Mower Blade, placing it by the man's neck it growled with glee and slowly began to cut through the human's neck.

If it weren't for the sudden sound of a revving Chainsaw, the Super Mutant would have dug in deep and slit McGraw's throat. The Overlord roared in pain as the spinning blades shredded the arm gripping the Outcast Protector, blood spewed as its forearm was separated from its elbow.

McGraw fell to the ground coughing for air as his savoir stepped in front of him and carved through the Super Mutant Overlord. Using its remaining arm, it grabbed the spinning weapon and attempted to pry it off its shredding chest, however the blades quickly cut through its fingers and dug deeper into its chest until the saw blade had carved into its abdomen.

Powering down the Chainsaw and giving it a harsh pull, along with a kick, the Overlord fell dead.

"You alright?" the voice belonged to one of his Defenders, Morril, he helped his leader up and helped him lean against the wall.

"Yeah... thanks for the assist-" he limps over to an intercom and hooks up connection with his fellow Outcasts, "Sibley, do you read me?"

'Loud and clear, how are things on your end?'

"A little cut and bruised but, I'm alright how goes the repairs?"

'We managed to bring two generators back up and have redirected them to the upper levels, others are already patrolling around the area for anymore passageways that could lead to another raid"

"Good, we're heading back" he closes connection, "Let's go!" receiving a nod, the two Outcasts headed back to base.

* * *

Simulation - Trenches

Having narrowly survived the Crimson Dragon infested Listening Post, Naruto was down to his final objective. He had contacted Olin using his alien telekinetic ability and informed her of his current situation, the Specialist was now finishing up the blonde's job at debugging any remaining data that could harm the simulation.

"Shāle nàgè wángbā dàn! (Kill that son of a bitch!)" the Chinese Infantrymen blazed their Assault Rifles at the incoming blonde.

Naruto took cover behind a corner, Grenade pins on the frozen snow beneath him and hands on the spoon. Not a second later did he fling them onto a wall, letting them bounce off one then another before landing closely to the enemy squad.

Removing his Gauss Rifle from its strapped holster, he opened fired with perfect accuracy as the units fled from the ticking time Microfusion Cells hit the snow as Naruto fired and reloaded; cautiously maneuvering past the hole filled corpses and ash piles, he turned a corner to see an American POW. Holstering his Rifle, he then proceeded to cut the soldiers his bonds.

"Look out!" Naruto went wide-eyed and raised and arm as he turned, he managed to block a Rifle Stock but had greatly injured his left arm. He watched as the enemy readied to fire and activated his Omni-Tool, with his super heated knife he easily cuts through the guns hand guard and barrel jacket. Giving it another swipe he dismembered a leg, letting the digital soldier fall to the ground, its last sights landed on the blade as it entered its skull.

Naruto slowly got back up while clutching his arm, most of his enhanced abilities weren't transfered into cyber space with him, his skeleton was no longer indestructible, and his physical prowess was reduced to that of an average athlete. He cut loose his fellow soldier and brought out his 10mm Pistol, he flexed his hand which sent a small jolt of pain running up his arm.

'Not broken but still... best find a Health Despenser, sure as hell can't finish this with a busted arm' he thought.

Taking a deep breath he dashed out of place and around the following corner, as expected more Chinese Officials readied their guns upon spotting him. Using his reflexes, he quickly analyzed the area and spotted a frozen rock just a few feet away from him. He gave a head shot to the right flank units before giving the rock a swift kick, having it collide with the face of an Inferno Unit and causing it to misfire and set ablaze a teammate.

With the given opening, Naruto shot the gas tank and shielded himself from the fiery explosion. He ran past the dematerializing units and was nearly blown to bits as mortars began to fall from the sky, looking at both his running path and the sky he narrowly maneuvered around the falling bombs and back into the Trench were more Infantry Units awaited him.

It wasn't until a missile flew right past him and at the enemy squads, he sighed in relief when a platoon of T51B's stormed past him, "We'll provide suppressive fire, do what you can to disable that Pulse Field!" one shouted as his Mini-Gun spun to life.

With a nod, the blonde superhuman left his cover and dashed across the Trench, avoiding friendly line of fire all the while firing bullets from his Pistol. Taking advantage of the hall-like walls he began to run and jump across the, the enemy saw this and attempted to gun him down but, were suddenly frozen in place when an ethereal blast of misty blue energy shot from the blonde's Omni-Tool.

A pull of the trigger and the units fell to the ground with a hole in their heads, the Super Human and Power Armored platoon continued forward, sneaking past the turret outpost and into passageway with several dozen Spider Drones. Much like the ones encountered on the way to the Chimera Depot, the Spider Drones were mobile land mines with a wide range sensors, from what Naruto had seen, the Drones could match the speed of a Quadbike.

After destroying the first, Naruto used Kenisis Module to fling the destroyed core at the others as they rushed the group.

The more closer they got to the Pulse Field, the louder did the sounds of blazing Assault Rifles and Turrets get. Naruto and the platoon got behind cover, both opposing Infantrymen held their grounds and neither appeared to be having much dominance over the other.

Naruto reloaded his Gauss Rifle and blasted a Turret off its mounted ceiling, "Sir, the Pulse Field is just across this compound, we aren't getting anywhere under heavy fire, what are your orders?"

The blonde Super Human bit his lower lip and looked around, seconds later did he spot an enemy Vertibird Gunship. "Use the Missile Launchers to provide cover fire-" he holstered his Gauss Rifle and unsheathed his Omni-Blade "I'll be back" he then sliced through the barbed wire and proceeded to climb up the tattered wall.

Following orders two Missile Units forced the enemy behind cover as they fired High Explosive Ammunition. "Vertibird!" One shouted as the Gunship flew closer in, as it slowed its speed for a more accurate shot, Naruto reached the rooftop and fired a Stasis blast at the Vertibird causing it to slow down even further.

He took a running start and jumped over the slowly rotating blades and onto the main body, wincing a bit for landing on his injured arm he slid onto the cockpit and jammed his Super Heated Blade into the steel windshield. Forcibly tearing open the cockpit he aimed his Pistol as the Stasis field began to fade, "Shénme fú! (What the fuck!)" a bullet to the digital brain rendered him mute.

Naruto grabbed the dematerializing corpse and tossed him out of the Gunship, sadly due to the open cockpit the Vertibird was losing altitude and to make matters worse, Naruto had no idea how to fly the damn thing.

"Okay, I've flown bigger aircraft... should be easy-" he said as Vertibird started to spiral out of control;quickly taking his place in the pilot's seat he grabbed hold of the Cyclic and pulled it to the left and right in attempt to stabilize the Gunship. Surely enough the Vertibird regained some control and flew back to the battlefield.

"W-Whoa, steady now-" he muttered as the ship weaved a bit to the left and right, "Alright let's see what kind of firepower I'm working with" holding a button on the side of the joystick, the main guns began to spin and out shot multiple beams similar to that of a Gatling Laser.

"Gài qǔ! (Take Cover!)" the lasers left many scorch marks along the walls, "Okay, now what does this one do?" flipping several switches and pressing a lit green button, out popped missile slots beneath the Gunship and fired at the tattered walls.

The force of the explosions not only killed many of the opposing soldiers but blasted many holes through their cover. The American soldiers cheered before swarming the destroyed compound, eliminating any Chinese Units in the area with support from their newly acquired Vertibird. Within minutes did they make it to the Pulse Field. From his objectives, the field controls were in the farthest post, he attempted to fly across the field but was suddenly shot down by the turrets posted alongside the Chinese Compound.

Naruto braced himself as the Gunship fell from the sky, timing his fall he froze the Vertibird in a second Stasis blast and hopped out before it hit the snow. Running the last mile, he reached the control tower and took a quick peek inside, he saw two Infantrymen along with another pair of Turrets.

Bringing out his Omni-Blade he silently skewered one which caught the attention of the Turrets, grabbing a hold of the fallen Assault Rifle he gunned down the second Unit before emptying the magazine on the Turrets. Having most bullets ricochet off the metal, he held out both palms and activated his Kinesis Module he managed to stop the incoming bullets, not that it stopped the Turrets from firing.

Taking the risk, Naruto pushed back, giving the bullets a shotgun effect which obliterated the automated machine guns. He slumped down slowly as he blood began to slip from his wounds, he took deep breathes and pulled himself up, he walked over to the Terminal and proceeded to shut-down the Pulse Field.

With a loud explosive sound, Naruto limped out to see an electrical wave spread as far as he could see. He watched as the T51B's rushed towards the Chinese Compound with Fatboy Launchers, Naruto sighed, his job wasn't over yet. Before joining the others he caught the glimpse of a Health and Ammo Dispenser, "Oh thank the lord" he said.

Taking the syringe, he injected it into his arm and let the Dispenser so its work; the pain subsided and his wound had closed up. Removing the needle he dialed a code onto the second machine and out popped more 10mm and .308 Rounds, he took whatever grenades and Microfusion Cells that were laying around and rushed across the disabled field.

* * *

Outcast Outpost

Many Outcasts stood outside Olin's workplace hopping for the least bit of good results, their ammo supply was running dangerously low and have done whatever they could to push back the Super Mutant hordes. Five of six generators were now fully operation and had the simulator along with the area technology at full power.

McGraw walked in, "Is he alright?" he asked whipping the blood and glass shards off his head.

"Surprisingly so, I'm more amazed that the outage didn't kill him in the first place... thanks to that tool on his arm he was able to restore corrupted data and log back into the simulation"

"Well that's a relief"

"Even more good news... he's at ninety-five percent completion" this got his attention, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, there is only one obsticale left between us and the vault" she glanced back at the encased blonde, she had become increasingly curious after he had contacted her through telepathy. While it seemed physically impossible for any normal Human to possess such ability, his survival throughout both outage and simulation made her wonder if the boy was even Human to begin with.

* * *

Chinese Compound

Naruto stood behind the Power Armored Platoon, together they had destroyed the Turrets guarding the outside gates and were now waiting on the blonde.

"Orders sir?" Naruto cracked his virtual neck, "Take it down"

The T51B's readied their Fatboy's and launched their loaded Mini-Nukes at the steel enforced gates. The force was powerful enough to blow nearly the entire archway inside, "Inside quickly, don't linger around the radiation!" they all rushed in and immediately began their last assault on the Chinese forces.

Naruto looked a head to see a the General of the invading forces, Jingwei stab his blade through an American captive. He drew out his blade and watched the soldier disperse into data. He took notice of the blond Lieutenant, "Nǐ zhège bèndàn! Nín jiāng fěnsuì zhōngguó jūnduì de wēilì! (You fool! You will be crushed by the might of the Chinese Army!)"

Naruto merely brought up his Gauss Rifle and watched as his own forces easily dominated the Chinese army, "You've already lost General, might as well surrender and save whatever dignity you have left" he responded.

Jingwei grit his teeth, "Nǐ jiāng yǒngyuǎn bù huì ná wǒ! (You will never take me prisoner!)" his blade sparked electricity as posed to strike the blonde.

"Wrong choice-" pulling the trigger, the Microfusion Cell blew Jingwei's torso clean off.

Time froze, Naruto looked around to see that all soldiers have seized movement, "That'll do soldier, stand down" he turned to see General Chase.

"Sir" he gave a nod and lowered his weapon, "With the General's death, our boys can secure this refinery and be on their way to Anchorage proper, you've helped pave way for taking the city back from the Reds soldier, good work... that'll complete this portion of your training, report to your superior for debriefing and your next assignment, Dismissed!"

With that, Naruto's world went white.

* * *

Outcast Outpost

Naruto's eyes flicker as the pod opened, he groaned as he sat up, slight pain and soreness throughout his body. "You did good making it through that simulation, even better during the outage... come, all that's left is to open the armory" he held out a hand in which Naruto took.

Getting back on his feet, he followed McGraw towards the heavily reinforced door, many of the Outcasts gave him nods of approval, "As agreed, you'll get your share... feel free to take whatever you want, if our records are right, there's plenty for all of us" he stated.

They all stood by the vault, Morril, Sibley, Olin, McGraw and the rest of the Outcasts awaited for Naruto to open the door. He activated the Terminal and unlocked the secured access area, the gears on the door turned and slowly opened, a single light flickered over a T51B Power Armor Suit along with a few rounds of ammunition of several stands.

"Huh? I thought there'd be more?" Morril stated, Naruto walked in just as confused and began to ponder why the room was insanely dark. A small dispute began to occur with the Outcasts, Sibley stating that they require the equipment more than the local and with McGraw disagreeing, stating that a deal was a deal.

Naruto looked at an electrical switch by the door and called out the Outcasts, "HEY!" they all stopped to look at him, "Check this out!" he hit pulled the lever and lights flickered throughout the armory, seconds later did they shine among hundreds of lead and energy based weaponry and ammo.

"Well guys, take your pick" with that said the Outcast's dismissed any previous thoughts and scavaged the armory. While many favored the Plasma Casters, Defenders, Rechargeable Weapons, and Multiplas Rifles; even get a hold on the T51B Power Armor. Naruto had managed to get his hands on his previously owned Gauss Rifle and Trench Knife, he even made off with as much ammunition as he could as well as Jingwei's custom Shock Sword and a Chinese Stealth armor, all in which he would happily modify to his needs.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Deathclaw Migration

AN: Sup guys, I know your wondering why I took so long to write this chapter, truth be told it was finished about two months ago and I had to repeatedly edit it and most likely still requires it. I did what I could to make this chapter work, so go easy on the reviews. Anyway, yes the next chapter speaks for itself and Kat will be making a special appearance in the chapter.

Anyway yes, I altered the world a bit by expanding the armory cause seriously the damn thing isn't even worthy of being called armory so I did what I had to to insure that and the Outcasts didn't have to kill each other over what little weapons they had. Anyway for those asking about the Kyuubi, I had to bring him in at some point so I choose to do it during a power outage and yes, Minato and Kushina will be making an appearance later on so don't worry about that.

Anyway I do plan on modifying some of Naruto's current weapons and attire, like a stealth module on his Omni-Tool and some of the stealth armor parts mixed in with his Raider Commando suit, etc. you get the idea.

With that said, Poke'Legend should be out sometime next week and I'll try to hurry up on Konoha's Dovahkiin as well as my Darkest Light fic. See ya next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: The Deathclaw Migration

_AN: Naruto & Fallout are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks, please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Talking/**Talking!**"

"Thoughts/**Thoughts!**"

"Alien/Robot/Creature/Terminal/Machinery Dialogue!"

*Actions!*

* * *

_Nuclear Badlands_

_Chapter 4: The Deathclaw Migration_

* * *

**Capital Wasteland - Bailey's Crossroads - Three Weeks Later**

Having aided the Outcasts in their struggle against the Super Mutants, Naruto had quickly left the facility; it wasn't that he had a problem with anyone but, Sibley in particular had started to demand for his equipment.

Shortly after opening the vault Naruto had tweaked the Chinese Stealth Armor and removed its camouflage system. Utilizing the tools he had taken off the Zeta, he had created a much smaller module and had used the components of one of many Stealth Boys within the Armory to reduce the amount of expelled gamma radiation to almost none and had upgraded the modulating field to reflect light from both sides of an object in order to make the user completely invisible.

Naruto had also upgraded his attire; wearing his Raider Commando Armor, he had equipped the Stealth Armor gauntlets and shoulder pads as well as the chest piece, belt, knee guards and boots.

What caught the attention of the Outcast was the Alien Disintegrator he had taken apart to upgrade his Gauss Rifle. No longer did the weapon drain five Microfusion Cells per shot; with the parts he had scrapped off a pair of Plasma and Multiplas Rifles he had given it a super conducting barrel and a special chamber that would hold up ten bolts per cell. He had then replaced several parts with that of his Disintegrator, making the weapon much more reinforced and lighter. It was now a weapon that any military unit would die to get their hands on.

The third and final piece of equipment was his Katana, having removed the kinetic energy storage device within his Super Sledge along with the Shocksword's electrical components and the remains of his Disintegrator he had put together a very complex system within the entire blade itself giving it an EMP discharge, a super heated edge, and a shock damage feature. The golden guard and handle were removed and replaced with a more digital black and blue variation.

For the final touch, Naruto used his Omni-Blade to melt his Super Sledge; while time consuming, the materials were used to quickly yet carefully harden the Katana into a much denser alloy. While not as strong as his Adamantium bones, the sword would most definitely not be broken so easily.

The scabbard was another thing he had to work on, as he didn't want to simply carry the blade in grasp. Measuring the length to five feet, he melted several bits of Scrap Metal into an equally lengthed iron scabbard.

With that kind of equipment it was no wonder Sibley wanted them for the Outcasts, he of course had demanded he make more, sadly the results were Naruto's decline and explanation that they did not possess the right parts for him to recreate them. When he wouldn't back off, Naruto had left the group with a pair of Alien Crystals; it kept him and several other Outcasts off his back while he read a Volume Five Big Book of Science on how to tweak Microfusion Cells into Bulk, Max, Overcharge, and Optimized variations.

Olin herself had attempted to gain some answers, wanting to know how he was able to communicate with her. His only response was, "We're not alone in this universe" now Olin made it clear that she she did not believe in extraterrestrial life and had asked if it was cased by a radiated mutation, or if it was from an implant of some sort, the list went on.

Though not believable,Naruto had gained his own answers through telepathy and quickly left whilst saying his farewells to McGraw; not wanting to deal with the other Outcasts.

There were many things to this world that he had yet to understand but, at least he knew what the bottlecaps were for.

Now we find our blonde Meta-Human wondering the north area of the ruined city, his active Omni-Tool showed a holographic image of the Capital Wasteland, something he had secretly downloaded off Olin's Terminal.

"_Cause one dog ain't enough and two is too low, its me Three Dog, here today with a public service announcement... Okay, kiddies, the settlement of Greyditch has gone... quiet. Attempts to make contact have been met with... silence. If you're up that way, then you might wanna pop in and check what's what, until next time, this is Three Dog-_" giving a dog's howl over the radio which got a light chuckle from the blonde, "-And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts... and now some music" the record scratches and begins to play Jack Shaindlin's "Let's Go Sunning".

"Greyditch, huh?" checking up his map and raising an eyebrow, "Not that far from here, might as well" following his map, he headed towards Greyditch in hope of finding anything to scavenge.

* * *

**Anchorage Memorial**

"Find anything Dogmeat?" standing above the historical monument, Kat and her furry companion searched for any supplies that might prove useful for their trek towards Vault 112. She had searched through the Holotapes her father had left behind Jefferson Memorial, many were based on what both her father and Dr. Li had called Project Purity.

From the little bits of information she had gained, the entire operation was purify all radiated water within the Capital Wasteland and maybe someday the rest of the world. Luckily Dr. Li had given her father's last known location and off she was on another goose chase.

Hearing a growl from her companion she turned to see Dogmeat with a blueprint in his mouth, "Good boy" she pets him, getting a wagged tail in return.

"Deathclaw Gauntlet... Deathclaw Hand, Medical Brace for extra structure... Leather Belt to render the hand rigid, and Wonderglue to hold it all together... ... ... ... ... ... what's a Deathclaw?" she asked herself as she scavenged a rather mutilated corpse; its arm torn off, legs were shredded by what looked like teeth, chest was slashed open by a claw mark, and in its abdomen was a large hole with most of its internal organs missing.

Resisting the urge to gag, she stripped the corpse of any Bottle Caps, Chems, and Ammo within its bloody possession. She heard Dogmeat whimper in fright, "What is it boy?" she felt the ground shake as many stomps were heard across the bridge. Crouching down, Kat moved over to the ledge to see hundreds of large tan demonic looking creatures; with large forward curved horns, spikes traveling down from their heads to their long tails, and if their razor fanged jaws weren't intimidating enough, their rather sharp five to seven foot-long claws played the part.

"Well, that answers my question-"

They were everywhere, through rubbled alleyways, rocky cliffs, and ruined buildings; trekking from the east part of the city towards the west of the Capital Wasteland. More soon followed, these were black and dark blue in color but, were twice if not thrice the size of all the others; what made her jaw drop was when a black Deathclaw, seemingly five times larger than its peers waltzed by.

The Deathclaws seemed to make way for the larger predator, it gave a glass shattering roar and to Kat's surprise they all followed in its steps. "Must be the leader of the herd, come on Dogmeat, best find a way around these things" she says, after facing several mutated creatures it was obvious that if one noticed something to chew on the others would join in as well.

* * *

**South of Greyditch**

Rocks tumble away as Naruto comes out of an alleyway, "Not much further-" he says seconds before his stomach growls. 'Hopefully there's something better than those MRE packets (Meal, Ready-to-Eat)' said meals were pre-cooked in 'boil in the foil' packets that could be warmed by immersing them in water, which would then activate the heating cells within the pouch. The food itself contained a boneless porkchop along with standard sundries, while a high protein based meal, one would get sick of it after consuming it day in and day out.

"HELP!~~" snapping out of his thoughts, he rushed towards the source of the SOS.

Coming into view, an eight-year old brunette wearing a roughed up Ragamuffin Outfit, what caught Naruto's eye was the large mutated red ants that were chasing him. The boy dove underneath a demolished car as the ants snapped their pincers after him, they pushed against the car in attempt to flip the four-wheeled vehicle off.

"Someone, HELP!" he shouted, in an instant was an ants head blown off, splattering its inner juices on the boy and startling him in the process. The ants turned their attention to their sudden attacker and where met by a plasma bolt to their exoskeletal bodies, Naruto rushed towards the car but was blocked off by another wave of ants. A soldier ant charged at him with its pincers wide open, Naruto readied his Gauss Rifle but, was startled when it suddenly breathed out a stream of flames.

"Whoa!" dodging out of the way, the other ants followed suit.

Naruto backed away from the mutated Fire Ants as their flames crept closer, '_Hey kid, can you hear me?_'

'_W-What? Who are you? How can I hear you?'_

'_Just listen, I need you to get to a safe distance while I deal with these things'_

'_B-But there's so many of them-'_

'_Don't worry about me, just go!'_ the boy gulped and crawled out from underneath the car and ran towards the nearest building. Seeing that he was out of harm's way, Naruto activated his Kinesis Module and grabbed hold of the tattered car before flinging it at the swarm of ants.

The car rolled across the road, smashing ants and scrapping their remains on the pavement.

Strapping his Gauss Rifle to his back, Naruto unsheathed his newly developed Bolt Katana and slashed apart the remaining soldier ants. Their bisected wounds were painted by a super heated electrical burns in which no guts nor blood could escape, the blonde Meta-Human examined his weapon with a grin, it had the desired results.

He was knocked out of his trance when a soldier ant tackled him to the ground, Naruto held the insects lower jaws as the pincers snapped and fires blazed. Using his arm to lift the ant off him, he reached into his second holster and brought out his Trench Knife, skewering it on the side of its head Naruto was able to flip the ant off him before repeatedly stabbing the ant with the sharp edge.

Another pack of ants swarmed in through the alleyways with their pincers ready to spew, activating his Kinesis Module, the Katana flung itself back into Naruto's grasp and began to swing away. The boy took a peak from one of the shattered windows and gasped as he watched the blonde Meta Human slashed apart the fire breathing insects.

The slaughter continued for another two minutes before the soldiers called for a full retreat, the ants crawled back into their holes deep beneath the metro. Naruto sighed and sheathed his blade, "You can come out now!" he shouted.

The boy cautiously walked out, peeking both left and right for any more insects, "T-That was amazing, t-those things didn't even stand a chance"

"Yeah well, you mind telling me why there were man sized fire breathing ants after you?"

"THOSE things!" reffering to the mutated insects, "It's all their fault! They did this to us! Y-You've got to help me, please you just got to"

'The kid's scared, something must have happened for him to come running off into the Wastes, bugs as huge as these would only chase off an intruder until their as far away from the hive...' Naruto thought before asking, "Listen kid I'd like to help but, I need to know more first".

"Those... bugs, they're all over Greyditch, they killed everyone, please... you've got to find my dad"

'An eight-year old with a missing parent and a swarm of mutated insects after him... yeah, I'm getting to the bottom of this'

"I'll find him alright, just calm down"

"You will? Really? Thanks a whole lot!-" he then pointed to the distance where Greyditch came to view, "My house is the one closest to the huge sign and the old diner, my dad was going for our supply cache when the ants attacked" he explained.

Naruto nodded and began his trek, "Is there any place you hide while I search?" he asked, not wanting to leave the boy alone in the open waste, "W-Well, there is the personal shelter next to the old diner, dad always said to stay away from it... but, I guess it's supposed to be safe" with a nod, Naruto motioned the boy to follow.

"Never got your name kid-"

"Huh? Oh um, I'm Bryan Wilks... and you?"

"Naruto-"

"Nah-roo-toe?"

"Strange name I know" about five minutes of walking did they reach the outskirts of Greyditch, while it seemed quiet, the dry winds spoke otherwise.

"Okay there's the shelter, I better-"

"Get back!" Naruto held the boy as a Fire Ant Worker crawled out from within the diner, activating his Omni-Tool, the Gauss Rifle was transfered into its own storage space and was replaced by a Hunting Rifle. Now branding a scope, Naruto took aim and blew its head off, "Alright let's go" knowing the fired .308 round would attract any nearby ants, the two rushing towards the shelter.

Bryan attempted to open its door but, found them to be locked. Taking a look at the side of it, they saw a eight coin slot with 'Exact Change' written on it. Neither of them had the coins necessary to open its doors, so Naruto skewered the doors auto-mechanics and opened the door manually, "I'm off, stay here and don't do anything stupid" he speaks as he closes the door on Brian.

Recalling Bryan's residence he entered only to back off slightly at the heat emitting from within, "It's like a furnace in here" he walked into the living and shielded his mouth and nose from the black fumes. In he saw multiple dead Fire Ants as well as the corpse of one Fred Wilks, kneeling down he examined the body and its surroundings. Empty 5.56mm rounds on the scorched ground below next to the Chinese Assault Rifle in Fred's grip, the body itself was scorched to a point that borderlined second and third degree burns as well as multiple bite marks on his legs and abdomen.

Hard to say whether Bryan's father was either burned or repeatedly bitten to death, searching the body he found a small slightly scorched business card with his name and work address on it, he also found a small key but, to what? Giving a sigh he left the building to report the bad news.

* * *

A Fire Ant crawled out of a hole and opened its jaws to have a round fired at its head, giving a knock, Brian opened pushed open the door, "Come on tell me already".

"I think I've got some bad news-"

"W-What? What happened?"

"Bryan... your father's dead"

"He's... he's dead?" he took a deep breath, " I guess I already knew... too tired to cry anymore"

"Bryan, I'll stop whatever started this that much I'll guarantee you"

"You've got to, so that this can't happen to anyone else's family... I wish I'd met you a long time ago, maybe then my dad would still be alive" he pauses, "Thanks for doing all of this, I'm feeling better now that you're here"

"Yeah, well I'm off again, don't open this for anyone else"

"Right" Bryan replied as Naruto closed the door once more, "Now where to start?" he asked himself, Greyditch was about the size of an average town, it could take him hours if not days to find anything related to the sudden swarm of Fire Ants. He walked around the block, steadily avoiding any Workers or the flames they had produced, eventually finding himself in front of the shack that was conveniently located next to Bryan's burning home.

Turning the nob, "Tsk, locked-" it then clicked, he brought out the small key Fred Wilks possessed and inserted it. Giving a turn, a click was heard and Naruto opened the wooden door. Inside Naruto came across a computer terminal, a desk containing a hot plate, test tubes, microscopic lens, a chemistry set, and a Hollowtape. There were also several metallic boxes and suitcases along with an empty pod of some sort.

Naruto took the Holotape and read it with his Omni-Tool, "This could be the fifth time I've forgotten the code to my desktop terminal, II really must learn to be more organized. the password for my terminal is 'formicidae', how hard could that be for me to remember? Note to self, destroy this holotape as soon as my move to the new lab is complete"

Glancing at the terminal, the blonde Meta-Human powered it up. After several seconds it had asked for a password and typed it in, 'Formicidae' pressing enter was the password accepted and opened up three option.

-Activate Science Robot

-Science Robot Command Input

-Personal Notes

Naruto glanced over at the empty pod, "Guess the first two are useless, let's see what's on number three" pressing the down command key, he opened up Doctor Weston Lesko's personal files. Up popped up three files.

-Where did I go wrong?

-Sample Location Discovered!

-Dangers

Clicking the first, he viewed the open file.

'Batch A27 is a complete failure, I must return to my original formulas and begin the process all over again. Perhaps the pressure of working in these conditions without the proper laboratory equipment is to blame, perhaps I simply didn't splice the correct genetic instructions or perhaps I am fatigued. Whatever the case may be, A27 is proving to be a disaster, I must introduce a new formula soon or I may not be alive to see my hypothesis come to fruition'

Naruto had gotten somewhat of an understanding on what this Doctor was attempting to do, he however required more information to prove his thoughts correct. Opening the second file rose some concerns about the ant mutation.

'I've found the perfect specimen for my experiments inside Marigold Station! I've set up shop underground for now while I prepare the experiment. All I need is a bit of last-minute programming on my robot and it will be ready to perform the delicate injections. Soon I will prove to everyone that my formula is a viable alternative to the destruction of these misunderstood beings'

'So this guy created these ants in attempt to develop an enhancing formula?' now getting the big picture of how the attacks could've started he selected the third file.

'I realize the dangers involved in tampering with nature, I've hears the rhetoric and the hoopla about playing god. However, I am determined to reduce these poor things back to their original state when they were harmless, only through genetic recoding is this possible. All that is needed is the proper test subject, my search continues as I tweak the formula'

"At least he's trying to fix this but, it seems like he's more focused on that formula of his rather than the damage done to Greyditch... wait, does he even know what's going on up here!?" Naruto wondered. He shut down the terminal and proceeded to investigate the mentioned Metro Station.

* * *

Having trekked through the darkness of the underground metro and nearly being set ablaze by a fractured gas pipe, courtesy of the Fire Ants that resided within, Naruto had came across a door that led into what looked like a small lab. Chemistry sets here and there, complex equations on billboards, and several chunks of ant meat on desks.

A man branding a Lab Technician Outfit jumped at the sound of the opening door mechanics, seeing it was a 'human' much like himself he gave a sigh, "Oh, you startled me... you really musn't creep up on people like that"Naruto removed his hand from his sheathed Katana, "Sorry, I didn't expect to bump into anyone alive down here" he responded.

"That is precisely why this is the ideal place for my work, do you realize you're trampling about in a delicately balanced and high sensitive experimentation area?"

"Your... experiments?"

"My experiments are of a complex nature and would take a scientist to explain... oh wait! I am a scientist, how marvelous!" Naruto sweatdropped, "My foray into reducing the girth of these insectoid creatures is of utmost importance, I intend to generationally reduce their immense structure by way of a pre-birth induced mutagen, isn't that clever?"

'So this guy must be Lesko, I thought as much'

"I get it, you're trying to make them smaller over time by injecting the eggs" he replied.

"My word! You understand perfectly! How marvelous!"

"So what exactly went wrong?" this caused Lesko to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm afraid I've made slight miscalculations in the mutagen, instead of lowering their size, the brood hatched with a new biomechanism, I call their genetic abberation, Pyrosis; the ability to emit flame from their bodies... I may be able to correct this error but, I can't get near my equipment"

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know I'm a little surprised that you didn't attempt this in a controlled environment first"

"Your knowledge of experimental procedure surprises me-"

'Tsk, you have no idea' Naruto thought in annoyance.

"Indeed, I have skipped a step and directly modified an entire brood, perhaps I was too hasty... I was so certain it would work, in order to correct this mistake I'll need to get to my terminal to modify the mutagen"

"So what exactly needs to be done?"

"Well, since you offered, allow me to elaborate, my terminal is set up in the Hatchery Chamber near the Ant Queen, if I can reach it I can then continue to work on improving the mutagen" he explained, Naruto nodded but, had to ask.

"If the Queen's your concern, why not deal with it directly?"

"Oh heaven's no, if she were harmed in any way, months of data would be lost, your objective would be to eliminate what I call her quintet of Nest Guardians, filthy little abominations"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "So how exactly will this undo the mayhem you've caused?"

"I've rigged the equipment at my portable terminal to emit what I call an Inhibitor Pulse, once I send this pulse, all of the remaining ants will lose their empathic link with the Queen and frenzy, destroying each other in the process" Naruto nodded, understanding the plan; best to deal with them all at once rather than one at a time.

"If it'll stop the ants from burning down Greyditch, I'm in"

"You'll do it? How marvelous! Be cautious my friend, the Nest Guardians can be quite tenacious"

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought through his plans, 'Long range seems the best course of action, better avoid the Queen while I'm there'.

"Anything else you want to tell me about the Fire Ants before I go?"

"Well, like I've explained, the mutagen has enhanced their fortitude and provided them with Pyrosis, they're quite radiation-free however... or, well, as radiation-free as any other mutated creature in the Wasteland"

"Right~~~ so how exactly did you go from changing their size to breathing fire?" Lesko sighed at this.

"Playing with genetic codes isn't simple... do you realize one tiny tweak at any point in the last million years could have completely changed us? Going from attempting to change their size to generating their Pyrosis ability is no surprise at all"

"Then how are they able to exhale flames?" he curiously asked, knowing how they gained the ability but how they were able to do so was the unanswered question.

"The stimulation of the subject's evolutionary trigger by the mutagen caused a bio-defensive reaction metamorphosing the ant's venom glands, this process caused unexpected oscillation in the venom molecules at such a vast rate that it produces a thermodynamic biochemical reaction, as the subject ejects the volatile solution it becomes conflagrant due to the new structures in it's maw I call its Calefaction Array, amazing isn't it?"

While Naruto wasn't too happy about his loose fire breathing creations, it was a rather interesting piece of information. Then he recalled the eight-year old he promised to help, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Bryan Wilks would you?" he asked.

Lesko groaned in annoyance, "Far too curious, his incessant questioning would often come when I was the most absorbed with my calculations, he had no regard for the importance of my work"

Naruto frowned, "You do realize that you ruined his life, right?" the elder man scoffed at that, "You have your ideals and I have mine, I'm down here to complete my experiments at any cost, if that means the lost of a few lives to save generations of lives in the future then its a small price to pay"

Holding back a growl, "Couldn't you have taken responsibility for his father's death?"

"All scientists take responsibility for their failures, because it comes with the territory, I will take this experimentation to completion without roosting on the moral high ground, if I allow emotions to enter the mix then all this time and energy spent will have been for nothing"

"And yet you couldn't let him know that you were alive down here"

"I can't risk leaving this place... I have to continue monitoring the Hatchery for any further mutations in the next brood, I have no time for children and their petty games, what do they know about the importance of my work?"

'For a supposed scientist, he isn't very smart... children have yet to have their brain's develop and gain information on the subject, Bryan could have at least helped out around here while he worked, god this guy's a dick' he thought.

"Whatever, I'll kill the Guardians and be done with it"

"Yes, you do that and remember what I said, if we want to exterminate the ants then the Queen must not be harmed" Lesko reminded as Naruto opened a nearby door leading deeper underground and into the Hatching Chambers.

* * *

Naruto snuck by the ant wastes and slightly moist ground, his Stealth Module activated and his Hunting Rifle ready to fire. The sounds of cackling pincers and crawling legs crept closer, placing his back against a corner, he watched as a much larger variant of the Soldier Fire Ants crawl by.

Taking a hand off the Hunting Rifle, he slowly grasped his Trench Knife and unsheathed it. Without warning Naruto sunk the blade into the ant's head, keeping a hard grip the ant struggle for several seconds before going limp.

Deeper into the chamber, the Queen Ant noticed the sudden connection lost of one of her Guardians, with a shriek she ordered her remaining guards to investigate, knowing she could handle herself if under assault.

The Fire Ants were quickly getting frustrated, several of their Soldier including two of their Guardian's have been killed by an unknown intruder. Despite their high sensory ability they should have located the intruder with little to no difficulty, however the lack of movement made it impossible to for them to spot the Meta-Human. The loud gunshots of the rifle didn't help either as it echoed throughout the Chamber.

With little to no effort were their numbers reduced to none, Naruto walked past the pile of corpses and down the corridors. He quickly hid behind a wall once he gazed upon the Ant Queen, she was huge, bearing rough pincers, wings, and a large sack on her lower half.

"Holy shit-" he muttered before hearing a small scratching sound, he turned in time to see a Guardian pounce on him, causing his Stealth Module to deactivate. Naruto held its pincers high up from his face as the insect spewed flames, with a grunt he forcibly pulled the ant to the side and relentlessly began to beat down on it. After several strikes its exoskeletal skull began to dent until, with a sickening crunch had its olive green blood splattered out of its head.

Swatting away the liquid off his hands Naruto snuck past the Queen and deeper into cave, in search for any more Guardians.

* * *

Doctor Lesko was currently analyzing data from his previous entries when he detected an anomaly within the Hatchery. He heard the door behind him open and turned to see a Naruto wipe some of the green blood off his face and armor.

"I've detected some changes within the Queen's Hatchery with my equipment, what's happened?"

"Killed all the Nest Guardians, what's it look like-" he then spat on the iron floor, "God its my mouth" giving it a wipe.

"Excellent! Then I shall proceed to my portable terminal at once and make the necessary changes to the formula, thanks very much for everything... you've been a quite useful lab assistant-"

'Lab Assistant!? If anything I'm a Field Specialist' he thought.

"And for that I would like to give you a sample of my Mutagenic Bioenhancer"

"Say what now?"

"Its a secondary formula I have created in order to enhance the human body and do not worry I have ran diagnostics and have done the calculations numerous of times, it is one hundred percent guaranteed to work"

'Jeez, what's with him and formula's... ugh, fuck it, I at least deserve something out of this' Naruto thought, "Fine give me the injection" he reluctantly agreed.

"How marvelous! Which injection did you want? Will it be the Ant Sight or Ant Might?"

'He has two? Okay I'm guessing sight would increase my perception while might does my physical strength... in this world, I'm gonna need-', "Ant Sight" he decided.

"Ant Sight it is then, now hold still please" bringing up the syringe, Naruto removed his right shoulder pad and allowed him access to his arm. Disinfecting the area, Lesko then sunk the needle into the boy's arm. After injecting the fluids, he removed the syringe and was about to patch up the bleeding hole when he noticed it close up almost instantly; removing his glasses to see if he was hallucinating, for it was not scientifically possible.

'Must have been my imagination-', "Well, I best get to work" Lesko stated before leaving the lab and towards the Queen Chamber. Naruto noticed the Ant Might Syringe on the table and with a few seconds to ponder, he took the needle and stored it within his Omni-Tool.

Exiting the Marigold Metro and back into Greyditch, Naruto removed his Hunting Rifle from its strap and cautiously walked back to the shelter he had left Bryan in. Taking notice of the ant corpses as well as the few that were currently attempting to kill each other, "Guess it did work after all" he muttered as he approached the shelter.

"It's getting kinda hard to breathe in here" he heard Bryan from within, giving a good tug Naruto opened the single door to meet said brunette.

"You're back! It was so weird, the ants... they all went nuts and started fighting each other"

'So he did leave shelter-' Naruto deadpanned, "Well, just glad you're okay"

"I just wish I had something to give you for all the work you did but, I never really had much to start with"

"Don't worry about it, at least you won't have to worry about the ants anymore" Bryan nodded sadly, "I guess now you'll be on your way and I'll have to try living here by myself, I hope you'll come back and visit someday"

Naruto had no clue if the boy was either serious or guilt-tripping him, he gave a sigh, "Look Bryan, I can't just leave you here by yourself, so... after we give your dad a proper burial, come with me, we'll find you a place to live"

"Y-You mean it, thank you so much!" surprising the older blonde with a hug, Naruto unsurely ruffled the boy's hair before the two headed back towards the boy's house. About two minutes later did Bryan walk out with a pair of shovels while Naruto carried the corpse of Fred Wilks in a bridal fashion; respect for the dead after all, he wasn't going to sling him over his shoulder.

* * *

***Pant, Pant!***

Rocks slide as Kat tumbles down a tattered concrete hill, Dogmeat following suit, "Go, go, go, go, go-!" several roars were heard from beyond the other side as the ground began to shake, and shadows crept closer. Both Vault Dweller and canine got up from their positions and ran towards an empty city, 'Dammit! I knew I should've waited for them to pass!' she thought, having been spotted by one and forced to defend herself, she had emptied an entire 5.56mm magazine on the Deathclaw which not only failed to bring it down but, attracted the entire herd.

"Keep running!" she shouted, Dogmeat continued to dash as fast as his four-legs could take him, taking a look behind, the Deathclaws were still on her trail. She and her companion entered the ruined city and into a narrow alleyway, safely avoiding a swing from a mutated chameleon's razor claws.

Kat and Dogmeat took the time to quickly catch their breaths, taking a glance at the Death claw to see it slowly plow through the brick walls, it roared as it attempted to swipe a claw towards the human. "This way-" leading her companion down a passageway, hopefully none of the other Deathclaws would have seen her.

Unbeknownst to Kat, the leader and mother of all the Deathclaws, the Matriarch, had yet to take her eyes off her prey.

* * *

Naruto patted a deep pile of dirt with the base of the shovel, while Bryan wrote the finishing touched to plank tombstone.

It read...

In loving memories of Fred Wilks

Devoted and Beloved Father

Born March 13, 2241- Died May 30, 2277, Age 36

Rest In Peace

Saying his final goodbyes, Bryan retreated back with his temporary guardian, "Any idea on who or where we should look?" Naruto asked, not too sure on which settlement to leave him in.

"Well, dad always told me about my cousin Vera, she lives on some big, giant ship somewhere or something, dad called the place 'Rivet City' but, I dunno where it is"

"Hmm, shouldn't be too much of a problem-" his Omni-Tool opened up the holographic map of the wastes, 'Whoa-' Bryan thought as Naruto skimmed through it, "Megaton... Takoma Park... The Linkon Memorial... Ah! Here we go Rivet City!" pointing at the lowest right corner of the map.

"It's not that far from here-" Bryan stated.

"We're walking so, it'll take us about a day or two-" his stomach growled once more, "Make that three, it's gonna be a long and possibly dangerous road ahead of us, so keep your eyes open for anything useful" Bryan nodded and followed the blonde Meta-Human deeper into the city, Naruto was hoping to cut through the city and head towards the bridge that connects to the southeastern area of the Wasteland.

"Wait-"

"What? What is it?" Bryan asked, wondering what the hold up was, "You hear that?" due to Naruto's high Perception as well as the mutagen given to him by Lesko, he had developed an more Keen Sensory Ability. Adding onto his Depth Perception, Far Vision, Hearing Sensitivity, and Sound Localization; Naruto had detected two incoming targets and several hundred more heading in their direction.

"We might wanna get out of here, quickly, let's go!" not too sure, Bryan did as requested and ran in Naruto's general direction. Picking up a nearby sound he turned and was nearly knocked onto his back by an orange haired female in an armored blue jumpsuit alongside her furry companion.

Kat herself wasn't too lucky and fell back herself, "Oof, jeez what did I hit" she muttered.

"Me apparently" Naruto offering a hand, she looked at him oddly before taking it, "Sorry about that but, you guys can't stay-"

"_GRRR!_" Dogmeat growled, out from around a corner did three Deathclaws waltz in, Bryan got behind Naruto as he rose his Hunting Rifle, "What... the hell... are those?" he uttered.

"T-Those are Deathclaws, my dad always said that they live up north of the Wasteland... b-but what are they doing here!?"

"I think now would be a bad time to say that there are hundreds of these things heading our way right now" Kat pointed out.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked around, "We need to get to higher grounds, keep quiet and follow me" he whispered, Kat herself wasn't one to trust any random stranger much less out in the Wasteland however if she wanted to survive long enough to see her father once more then she would have to do as instructed.

They snuck towards an alleyway that led out of Greyditch but, stopped when the Deathclaws 'spotted' them, "Oh shit-" Kat muttered.

"Come on" Naruto motioning her to hurry up, she looks back and forward between the Meta-Human and the Deathclaw before moving into the narrowed passageway. The mutated chameleon sniffed the spot Kat once stood before turning to her and the group, with a roar it alerted its brethren and swiped its claw at the group.

"Run!" Naruto shouted, without a second warning they all dashed out, over the small fence and into the Capital Wasteland. The Deathclaws began to make their way out of the city and searched for their prey, Naruto aimed his Hunting Rifle and pulled the trigger. The targeted Deathclaw roared in pain as a small yet bleeding hole was found just above its heart, in its anger it along with the two others shortly followed by five more, chased after the four.

"Their catching up!" Kat warned, Naruto bit his lower lip and stored his Hunting Rifle into his Omni-Tool, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Vault Dweller. Replacing the lead firing gun with his plasma based Sniper Rifle, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks crouched onto one knee and aimed his Gauss Rifle, "Are you nuts!" she shouted.

However, a single round from the plasma weapon was enough to shut all doubts, the Microfusion bolt had tore off a Deathclaw's horns and shredded through its snout before exploding in a bloody mess along with the rest of its head. Keeping a steady aim, Naruto continued to fire until the last Deathclaw had fallen. More roars soon filed the air as the entire herd slowly poured out of Greyditch like a flood, "Naruto!" he turned to see a three larger Deathclaws, each were black in color, coming in close (AN: Alpha Deathclaws).

Without warning Kat brought out her Chinese Assault Rifle and blazed a magazine at the first, the bullets scrapped its tough hide causing it to switch targets. 'No!' Naruto shot five rounds into said Deathclaw's leg blowing it off and leaving a bloody stump in its place. The other Alphas swung their lethal claws in which he dodged by diving under their legs letting them crash onto each other. Naruto jumped on its tail and crawled up and onto its back, taking notice the Alpha swung its claws back in attempt to both kill and get the human off him. Brining to life his Omni-Blade, he sunk it into the creatures skull, to his surprise the blade slowly sunk in, 'It's got a thick hide, gotta keep on pushing' the Deathclaw continued to roar in pain as the blade was amble to breach its skull and into its brain.

With a hard tug, Naruto ripped the heated weapon out and jumped off of the collapsing Deathclaw and landed on the crippled on with a hard stomp to the head he fired a round and splattered its skull on the grounds below. Now giving the chase to the group the third Alpha swung its arms wildly at the blonde, "Stay back!" blasting the Deathclaw with a Stasis bolt, the mutant chameleon was temporary immobilized.

The four continued running until they reached a large Super Market, "What... do we do!?" Bryan asked, clearly out of breath. Kat looked around until she found a latter heading straight for the roof top, "Up there!" rushing towards it to find it chained up and locked.

"This'll take a second-" taking out a Bobby Pin and a Screwdriver she began to tweak the lock. Naruto looked back to see that the Stasis field had dropped, "Not enough time!" his Omni Blade came to life and cut loose the chains. The ladder dropped to their level and quickly climbed up, "Bryan you go first, your turn-" Kat picked up her companion and climbed the stairs.

"Watch out!" Naruto turned and dodged as the Alpha swung and slashed apart the lower ladder. He ran around the store with the Deathclaw hot on his trail, he hood-slid over a car with his predator shredding it open and knocking it away. Naruto climbed up alongside a bus and quickly kicked open a window and dove in with the Alpha leaving a metal shredding slash mark in place.

Naruto backed away from the metal walls as the Alpha rammed against the side of the bus, glass shattered and claws pierced through the rusty metal. Crawling underneath the seats, he began to move towards the front, sadly the Alpha's curved horns caved in and pushed aside the seats. "Oh crap-" he muttered, "You've gotta do something!" Bryan shouted.

Kat bit her lower lip, what can she do? Her Assault Rifle barley punctured the Deathclaw's hide, she needed something stronger, something that went 'boom'. Taking notice of the shredded car, which was currently expelling smoke, 'That's it!' she thought as she rushed to the edge with her rifle drawn.

The Alpha grunted as bullets pierced its spiked backside, turning to see the human assaulting him it growled in annoyance, the two were too high up for it to reach. Seeing the window of opportunity, Naruto dashed out of the bus, "Hey! The car! Use the car!" Kat shouted.

'The car?' taking a glance at the four-wheeled machine, the rising black smoke gave him the reminder of his past encounters with Raiders. 'It just might work-' he thought in time for the Alpha to spot him, unsheathing his Katana he charged the Deathclaw.

Blocking its claws by the razor's tip, Naruto dove through it's legs and towards the car. Jumping overhead he sunk his Katana deep into the leaking motor engine, turned the hilt, lit the slightly dried motor oil with a spark of electricity and jumped away as the Alpha slammed its claws down. Keeping his head down as the car exploded, the Deathclaw was knocked on its back with severe scorch injuries and a lost arm.

"You've got to be shitting me, that thing's still alive!?"Kat muttered as the Deathclaw struggled to get up, Naruto picked himself up and walked over to the mutated chameleon, he stabbed its free claw and pinned it to the ground, raising his Gauss Rifle, he aimed and fired.

The first shot caused a roar of pain, the second cracked its horns and fangs, the third shattered them, the forth caved its head in with a sickening crunch, and a third blew its head off completely. Blood spewed from the large chunk of flesh as Naruto pulled his blade off the twitching palm.

"Get out of there!"

"Naruto run!"

Turning to see a pair of Deathclaws coming in fast, "Oh this is bullshit!" he yelled, narrowly avoiding the killer swipes. If that wasn't enough, the entire herd was mere feet away from the area, 'Damn it what do I do, it takes my Stasis two minutes to charge and even then I can only hit about three... I can't keep running forever, I've got to-' he spotted the river that separated the Super Market from the West Farragut Metro Station.

He changed course and headed towards the radiated waters, just as he jumped, a Deathclaw managed to slash his left flank. Waters splashed and the Deathclaws, sniffed the air, from what Kat could deduct the mutant chameleon's weren't fans of getting wet. Soon a pool of blood arose from beneath the waters filling the air with a dreadful scent, the Deathclaws took this as a more pleasant smell.

"Oh no-" Bryan gasped upon seeing the red liquid, Kat placed a hand on his shoulders and gasped herself, "Get down!" she whispered as the Matriarch stormed through. The Mother and remaining Alpha Deathclaws gave a signal to make way as she stopped by and sniffed the corpse of its child, the Matriarch herself was one of the two first ever Deathclaws in existence and she herself had given birth to many of the Deathclaws who had spread throughout the continent.

She sees all Deathclaws as her children... eleven were just killed and another was dying from wounds inflicted by the female human, she gave out a roar which forced Kat and Bryan to cover their ears. The other two Deathclaws joined up with the others, the Matriarch growled as if it demanded to know who was responsible. The two grunted in response, communicating in a way neither Kat nor Bryan could understand.

Within the rivers irradiated waters, Naruto had sunk to the bottom his open wound was slowly yet surely closing up, His Adamantium bones had made him much more heavier than the average human and had a much slight trouble staying above the water's surface. He grunted in pain, the wound was deep, he had come to understand how Deathclaws got their names, if their target hadn't already died from the first swing then they would most likely bleed to death if not treated on time.

It also didn't help that he was running low on oxygen, he gripped his closing wound and paddled his way back to shore. With a splash he gasped for air and crawled up on the other side of the Market, this of course didn't go unnoticed by the Matriarch who in which her younger children had just finished reporting the events that had transpired.

She growled and stormed over to the river, Naruto panicked when she entered the waters but fell surprised when she sunk half way up to her torso. She herself wasn't one for water and instantly backed out. The Matriarch sniffed the air, unbeknownst to Naruto she had memorized his scent through his blood.

To her, the Meta-Human was the largest threat to her entire family, once she had safely secured them to their mating grounds in the Deathclaw Sanctuary, northwest of the Capital Wasteland; she WOULD be out for blood, she will not stop, she will not rest, until her target was eliminated.

Naruto felt dread crawl up his metallic spine as the Matriarch glared intensely at him, with a final roar, the herd began to move away from the Market and back out into the Wasteland. It took forty-five minutes for every single Deathclaw to leave their sights, not once has the three survivors plus one dog seen so many of the mutant creatures. With his wound fully healed Naruto struggled a bit as he swam back across, Bryan climbed back down first with a Dog carrying Kat following suit.

Dogmeat surprisingly got the blonde Meta-Human first and startling Naruto as he tackled him to the ground, "Whoa, down boy, heel-" he lightly plucked the canine off as he continued to lick his face. "Are you okay!?" Bryan asked, with Kat helping the Meta-Human to his feet.

"Yeah, it cut pretty deep-" showing the slash mark on his flank, the leather clothing torn and the light metal armor piece shredded open.

"Wait, where's the wound?" Kat asked, knowing they could not close not heal in such a short amount of time. while a Stimpack does have that effect it could take hours for a heavy wound like that to heal upon use.

"I had a little accident with Super Mutants that led to being trapped inside a compound radiating with several waste barrels, I left four days later and with a rather useful mutation, now my immune system triples the amount of cells needed to restore lost tissue" he lied, not like she would believe the truth anyway, either way it sounded more believable.

"Radiation tends to do that, don't know whether you're lucky to have that ability or that you survived that many days without becoming a ghoul"

"What can I say, Lady Luck tends to shine on me"

"So... where are you two headed?"

"Rivet City, hopefully this kid's cousin will take him in.-" he ruffled Bryan's hair, "What about you?"

"I was on my way to Vault 112, when I came across the herd-" now that she thought about it, the Deathclaws were heading in the Vault's general direction, "But you know what, Rivet City sounds lovely this time of year" with that the three survivors plus one canine, made their way towards the large Battleship.

"So what's your name?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not everyday you meet someone that's not trying to kill you"

"Hehe, that's true... names Katherine but, everyone calls me Kat, and that there is Dogmeat" pointing to the Husky that was licking Bryan's petting hand.

"Name's Naruto, the kid's Bryan" he introduced.

* * *

Capital Wasteland

The Deathclaws continued to pave way towards their destination, any survivors and or animals steered clear of the migrating creatures. The Matriarch glanced back towards the distance and growled maliciously.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dropping Below Pittsburgh**

AN: That's a wrap guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry there wasn't much Deathclaw action but, I had intended to split the chapter between a side-quest and a planned event. I do hope you guys liked the appearance of the Deathclaw Matriarch, I did a little upgrade to make her a much more larger and stronger variant of the mutated species alongside the Legendary Deathclaw, though I kinda feel bad for putting Naruto on her hit list he will be preparing himself for that incoming battle so no need to worry.

Also I do plan on brining in more mods to the story including cut creatures like the Night Ghouls, Super Mutant Gargantuans, Wanamingos, and the Deathclaw Alphas (Will be renamed as the Omega Deathclaws as to not confuse with the New Vegas variants). Since so many of you have asked this of me, I will be placing in the Zeta Crew Mod and I thank Culaio for sending the info and will be featured in the second Zeta arc.

If there is a mod you wish to see in the story send me its name and info so I can do some insights. With that said, here's the updated stats from both Courier and Lone Wanderer.

* * *

**Naruto**

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Strength - 10

Perception - 9

Endurance - 10

Charisma - 5

Intellegance - 10

Agility - 10

Luck - 10

Skills

Barter - 25

Energy Weapons - 100

Explosives - 30

Guns - 43

Lockpick - 53

Medicine - 93

Melee Weapons - 100

Repair - 100

Science - 100

Sneak - 90

Speech - 37

Survival - 100

Unarmed - 100

Perks

Adamantium Skeleton (Limbs can no longer be crippled, +75 to unarmed)

Ant Sight (+ 1 Perception and 25% Resistant to Fire)

Commando (50% more proficient with two handed guns)

Concentrated Fire (75% more accuracy)

Covert Ops (+ 3 to Science, Guns, and Lockpick)

Friend of the Night (Able to see in low-light conditions)

Gunslinger (50% more proficient with single handed guns)

Iron Fist (+15 to unarmed)

Lead Belly (50% less radiation with every drink from an irradiated water source)

Monocyte Breeder (Wounds heal quicker over time)

Paralyzing Palm (30% chance to paralyze with unarmed attacks)

Phoenix Elite Implant (+30% resistance to laser, plasma, and fire weapons)

Piercing Strike (Negate opponent DT with unarmed attacks)

Plasma Spaz (50% more proficient with energy weapons)

Power Armor Training (Ability to wear all Power Armor Variants)

Quickdraw (Draw weapons 75% faster)

Rad Regeneration (Wounds heal 10% quicker with radiation)

Rapid Reload (Weapon reloads are now 25% quicker)

Shinobi (+15% critical chance and 90% sneak damage on all melee and unarmed attacks)

Silent Running (+10 to sneak, running no longer factors a successful sneak attempt)

Slayer (50% speed increase to all melee and unarmed attacks)

Sniper (+50% headshot chance)

Toughness (+30% DT)

Unstoppable Force (Additional damage against enemy blocks)

S.P.E.C.I.A.L Implants (+2 to all S.P.E.C.I.A.L traits)

Sub Dermal Armor (Increase DT, +90% damage resistance to small guns and unarmed weapons)

Xenotech Engineer (+90 to repair and science)

Xenotech Expert (50% more proficient with alien based weapons)

Xenotech Psychic (Can telepathically communicate and steal information)

Inventory

Weapons: Alien Blaster, Atomic Pulverizer, Electro-Suppressor, Trench Knife

Modedd Weapons: Gauss Rifle - Cosmic Steel Parts (-8 Weight), Plasma Chamber (+/- 5 Ammo Capacity, 50% Plasma Damage), Super Conducting Barrel (+25% Accuracy/Damage). Katana - Titanium Blade (+50% Damage and Durability), Volt Module (+ 25% Electrical Damage, 75% EMP Damage to Robots and Power Armor), Advanced Grip (+25% Attack Speed), Iron Protective Sheath (Increase condition by 20%). Hunting Rifle - Scope (3.5x Long Range Optic Scope).

Appeal: Raider Stealth Armor (+30 Stealth), Kinetic/Stasis/Stealth Module, Omni-Tool.

Aid: Alien Biogel x500, Alien Epoxy x500, Jet x2, RadX, Mentats

Misc: Bottlecaps x139, Alien Crafting/Engineering Tools, Small Alien Crystal x 500, Large Alien Crystal x300, Railway Rifle Schematics, Ant Might Syringe.

Ammo: .308 Caliber Rounds x250, 5.56mm Rounds x300, Alien Power Module x5000, Microfusion Cells x1500.

* * *

**Katherine**

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Strength - 7

Perception - 8

Endurance - 7

Charisma - 10

Intellegance - 10

Agility - 7

Luck - 7

Skills

Barter - 75

Energy Weapons - 35

Explosives - 50

Guns - 65

Lockpick - 50

Medicine - 45

Melee Weapons - 75

Repair - 57

Science - 100

Sneak - 63

Speech - 100

Survival - 80

Unarmed - 35

Perks

Animal Friend (Hostile animals are friendly and will come to your aid)

Child at Heart (Children seem to have chosen you as an idol)

Commando (25% more efficient with two handed guns)

Computer Whiz (Can automatically hack computers)

Concentrated Fire (50% more accuracy)

Daddy's Girl (+15 to Science and Medicine)

Deep Sleep (More actively aware if well-rested)

Demolition Expert (+20% damage with explosives)

Educated (Learn Skills more quicker))

Finesse (10% critical chance with all weapons)

Grey Matters (25% head damage resistance)

Grunt (25% more damage with led based guns, grenades, launchers, and combat knives)

Gunslinger (25% more efficient with single handed guns)

Heave, Ho! (+50% thrown weapon velocity and range)

Hobbler (25% chance to hit an opponents legs)

Rad Regeneration (Wounds heal faster with radiation)

Rad Resistance (25% resistant to radiation)

Rapid Reload (25% faster reloads)

Robotics Expert (+25% damage to robots, can shut down by sneak)

Swift Learner (Can learn skills quicker and more efficient)

Survival Expert (+20 bonus to poison and radiation resistance, additional +15 to medicine, science, sneak, and speech)

Toughness (+15 to DT)

Inventory

Weapons: Weathered 10mm Pistol, Chinese Assault Rifle, Combat Knife

Appeal: Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit

Aid: Stimpack x45, Doctor's Bag x4, Purified Water x8, Rad Away x15, RadX x30

Misc: Deathclaw Gauntlet Schematics, Rock-It-Launcher Schematics, Key(s), Lucky 8 ball, Vault 101 Canteen.

Ammo: 10mm Rounds x500, 5.56mm Rounds x300

* * *

Should be it for now, hope to see you guys next time, Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Dropping Below Pittsburgh

_AN: Naruto & Fallout are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks, please read and enjoy the epicness._

* * *

"Talking/**Talking!**"

"Thoughts/**Thoughts!**"

"Alien/Robot/Creature/Terminal/Machinery Dialogue!"

*Actions!*

* * *

_Nuclear Badlands_

_Chapter 5: Dropping Below Pittsburgh_

* * *

The sun had set and the moon had rose, despite the planet having gone to hell it still had few of its beautiful sights. Naruto, Kat, Bryan, and Dogmeat had decided to rest up for the night; both elder Survivors cleared out a small Raider camp located several blocks away from the Anchorage Memorial.

Naruto sliced open Motorcycle Gas Tank and poured the flammable liquid over the pile of wood they placed inside a circular patterned cinder blocks. Giving his Omni-Blade a quick flick, the fuel went ablaze. Kat helped pull up chairs as Bryan brought out food from the Raider's fridge, Dogmeat walked through the boys legs and made off with a chunk of Brahmin Meat.

Luckily there were already pre-cooked meals within the semi-cold box, using Kitchen Knives to suspend them above the flames until the Brahmin and Salisbury Steaks reheated.

"So you think your dad might be at Vault 112?"

"Its the only lead I have at the moment, its better than nothing at least" she poked her stake to check its warmth.

"What about you, I mean if Rivet City doesn't work out what then?"

"Then I'll just wander around the wastes until I do" already discussing his plans after dropping off Bryan, he leaned back against his chair and stared up into the night sky, "What happened to this world? How did it end up like this?" he asked.

"Wait... you mean you don't know?" Bryan spoke, to his surprise BOTH shook their heads. While Kat had some knowledge on Pre-War History she had lived most if not her entire life in Vault 101, most information of the outside world was given by the Overseer and Almodovar hardly spoke of the subject. Even so her Father hardly said anything either and she never bothered to read the Archives before turning them in for Moria to study.

"A lot of people from Greyditch used to talk about some sort of war that took place over two hundred years ago... from what I remember, it was a nuclear war that led to all the bombs being dropped at once" trying to explain what he recalls, Naruto and Kat understood and it made perfect sense, the only way the planet would fall under such conditions is if it experienced a Nuclear Fallout, preferably from WMD's (Weapons of Mass Destruction).

"Any idea on how it started?" Bryan shook his head 'no', "I don't think anyone knew much about it" he responded.

Minutes passed and they began to chow down on their meals, Naruto picked up a small almost non-existent beeping sound, "What's that?" he asked Kat.

"Hmm? Oh its just the Rad-Meter on my Pip-Boy, it helps detect Radiation in food, water, and the surrounding areas, the steak is only at point o-one so its nothing to worry about" she reassured.

'A Rad-Meter?-' he pondered as he looked at his right forearm or rather his inactive Omni-Tool, the D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine mentioned the dangers of Rad Poisoning. Levels above five hundred and ninety-nine would be considered life threatening, to know ones radiation levels and to be able to detect it in nearby areas would prove highly useful.

'Just need to modify a Sensor Module... if I can find one' he thought.

After finishing their meal, the trio went to bed with Dogmeat as their night watch, Kat and Bryan took the bunk beds while Naruto took the sofa. Dogmeat circled the fire a couple of times before laying down.

* * *

1:15 AM

Naruto flickered his eyes upon hearing Dogmeat's growl, Kat tossed and turned a bit before yawning. "Dogmeat what is it?" she asked, only to be shushed by the blonde Meta-Human. Seeing him grasp his Volt Katana put her on guard and grabbed a Hunting Shotgun off one the Raider Corpses.

They hushed Bryan and told him to hide in the corner as they crept out of the outer compound, checking North, no one or thing was present and checked the South. The irradiated waters moved ever so quietly, Dogmeat growled slightly louder as large mutated horseshoe crabs rose from the waters and onto shore.

"Mirelurks... keep quiet and try not to move as much, that means you too Dogmeat" she whispered, stopping the four-legged mammal's growl. The three watched as more resurfaced and patrolled alongside the rocky shore, "Any weaknesses?" Naruto asked in case they were spotted, "Not many, their entire body is protected by that thick shell-like armor, bullets can barely penetrate them... their only vulnerability is their face, seeing as its the only unarmored skin on its body" she explained.

"Be careful though, these things are highly territorial, if spotted, they won't stop until we're either dead or as far away from the area"

"I see" he muttered, seconds pass and three tall figure rose from the depths of the Potomac River. All three had no armored shell however, unlike the Mirelurks, one appeared more of a humanoid Snapping Turtle and the other two highly resembled Catfish. "Any advise for these three?" Naruto asked.

"Uh.. would it surprise you if I said these were a first for me too" she replied.

Soon a foul oder reached their noses, "What is that?" they wondered. Turning, the two saw that one of the flaming wood plants had burst open and one of its pieces had fell and set ablaze a corpse. Apparently, the smell had also attracted the newcomers , the mutated Snapping Turtle have a howl and ordered the Lurks to search its origin.

"Ain't that a bitch" Kat muttered as the Mirelurks trekked up the shores and closer to their campsite. Naruto unsheathed his Trench Knife, "Get ready" he warned, Kat gave a nod and took cover behind a counter top.

The first of the mutated horsecrabs waltzed in and was pushed in by a sudden grab of its shell, its face made impact with a razor's edge and due to its soft flesh,Naruto's Trench Knife easily breached its skin and carved through its skull. This however didn't go unnoticed by the other Lurks due to their deceased brethren's sudden screech of pain and charged forward with their heads down and shells first.

"Damn, I can't get a clear shot!" he heard Kat shouted.

Naruto bit his lower lip as the Mirelurks were feet away from the entrance, he doubted that the next would go down as easily as the first. Just as the mutated Horsecrab was about to ram its way through the opening, he ducked down and sent a bone-crushing uppercut beneath the Mirelurk's shell and at its face.

It stumbled back enough for a clear shot in which was taken by Kat, a single 12 Gauge Shell and its face exploded in pale green blood and soft flesh. One of the charging Lurks rammed its shell up and knocked the corpse out of the way, Naruto readied his Katana as the mutated Horseshoe Crab snapped its rough, jagged pincers at the Meta-Human. 'Left, right, left, up, down, and STRIKE!' swatting away the incoming pattern before stabbing through its mask-like face.

"Get back!" Kat warned, chucking the Shotgun's For-end for each bullet shell that left cracks in a Hunter's body. Naruto grabbed a nearby stool and slammed it against an incoming crab claw, he moved it to the side to avoid being snapped by the second claw in which left the rusting metal to snap and bend it inward. Dogmeat growled and bit down on the Lurk's leg hard enough to pierce its armored shell and draw blood.

With the sudden jolt of pain running up its exoskeleton, Naruto lowered the stool and jammed his Omni-Blade through its face. Retracting his super-heated weapon and took what seemed like a yellow sonic pulse, the surprise attack not only knocked Naruto onto his back but also blasted apart the wooden walls surrounding the south entrance.

Kat's mid-air rounds stopped almost instantly before flying back, said Vault Dweller ducked as the 12 Gauge Shell blasted apart Beer, Whiskey, and Scotch bottles. The two Catfish Mirelurks were already coming onto shore, both opened their gaping mouths and charged their previous attacks, Naruto gathered his bearings and eyed the mutated fish.

"No you don't-" opening his palm for a Stasis Blast when, "AARGH!-" a Mirelurk Hunter snapped its larger pincers at his . The sheer force would have broken the bones of an average human being; possible dismemberment. The only thing keeping Naruto's forearm attached to his elbow was his Adamantium bones, blood flowed heavily as Naruto struggled to keep its second claw away. The mutated fish blasted away a second pulse, powerful enough to blast apart open the metal containers and the surrounding walls.

Naruto grunted as the pulse pushed the Hunter closer, bending his already torn muscles. He watched as a Catfish Lurk bent down before jumping into the air for a body slam, knowing this, the Meta-Human pulled the Hunter in and took his place as the fish crash down on it, belly flopping several times before finally breaching its hard shell and crushing the Hunter beneath its massive weight. Pale green blood splattered over Naruto as he pulled his arm away with the claw still clinging on to him, he quickly used his left hand to bring out his Trench Knife and jam it into the Fish's skull as it stared confusingly at it accidental kill.

Pulling the blade out, Naruto backed away and removed the clamped claw off his shredded elbow, finally allowing it to regenerate the lost flesh. The second Catfish Mirelurk made its way in with charging speed.

*Click!*

'Shit it's empty!' Kat mentally screamed as both she and Naruto were forced to dodge as the Lurk rammed through the counter top and through the wooden barricades. Dropping the Shotgun, Kat brought out her 10mm Pistol and began firing.

Grunting in pain from the spiraling rounds that entered its body, the Lurk turned and blasted another pulse, pushing her onto her back and ripping the gun from her hand. Naruto noticed the Lurk prepare another charge and pulled out his Katana, "Kat, take it!" tossing over the modified sword, she reached out and grasped it.

Just as she was about to be trampled, Kat moved the blade in front of her and had the Catfish ram its head through the titanium edge. The Lurk screeched and squirmed as the blade dug deeper into its flesh, "Kat! Use the Volt Module!" she heard the Meta-Human shout.

"The what!?"

"The Volt Module, on the guard!" seeing a small switch, she pressed it and backed her head against the ground as electrical currents bolted through the blade, successfully frying the Lurk's internal organs.

Seconds pass and she stopped the flow of lightning, Kat moved away as the steaming corpse fell to the ground, twitching every so often as volts continued to spark its dying nerve system.

"Well, that could've gone better-" she said, whipping the sweat from her brow. Naruto walked over and helped her up, "Looks like its stuck, sorry about that" she apologized, seeing as she had difficulty removing the edge from the body.

"Naw, all you need is a good tug-"

"_GRR!_"

"Dogmeat?" they wondered what their furry companion had picked up.

*ROOOAR!~*

The two snapped their attention to the incoming Mirelurk King, completely forgetting its presence. 'I won't make it-' Kat thought to herself as she drew her Assault Rifle, by then the Mirelurk would have gotten to them.

'My arm isn't healed yet, I can't use the Omni-Blade' he mentally shouted, his Hunting Rifle could've brought it down however his immobile arm greatly reduced his accuracy, his Trench Knife was on his right hand side and would take to long to draw, so like Kat, he braced for impact.

Pain never came, instead the sound of a gunshot and a dropped body filled the night air. The two looked at the Mirelurk to see a clear hole through its head, they turned slowly to see Bryan on knees, trembling while holding a Hunting Rifle; courtesy of the deceased Raiders. "That... was close-" Kat sighed in relief, "Hey Bryan, thanks" Naruto gave the boy a nod in approval, said boy nodded weakly and waved back in return.

* * *

Later that Day - Rivet City

"You know... despite trying to kill us... them Mirelurks taste pretty good" Naruto stated, munching on a roasted chunk of Mirelurk Meat.

"Yeah, throw in a little seasoning or pinch of lime and I'm set for life" Kat replied, finishing her piece.

"Mm-hmm" Bryan agreed, preferring not to talk with his mouth full, Dogmeat chewed and slobbered on a Lurk claw himself. About a minute later did they arrived at a sight of an enormous Aircraft Carrier, "Welcome to Rivet City" Kat mused as she watched both Naruto and Bryan's awed looks.

"That's the biggest boat I've ever seen-" Bryan muttered.

"Looks better from on top-" Kat replied before having them follow her up the rusted steel staircase, they walked up to the intercom and contacted the bridge, "Harkness its me, can you lower the bridge" recognizing the voice, "Kat, good to hear from you again, have you found your father yet?" they heard the man speak.

She sighed, "No not yet, we ran into a herd of Deathclaws not to long ago... I don't think safe enough to head west just yet"

"Well, good to see you're still in one piece"

"Hehe yeah, ya mind moving the bridge'

"Sure thing"

Taking a step back as a large bridge lowered itself and slowly connected itself across, a minute later and they were finally able to cross. After an introduction with the Android, the four climbed the second staircase to the Weatherly Hotel.

"He seems like a nice guy, friends?"

"Yup, he may not look like it but he's actually an escaped Android from 'The Institute'"

"The Institute?"

"Some high tech organization in the Commonwealth"

"Commonwealth?" Bryan asked.

"Its an area in Massachusetts" having done some investigation for Zimmer, she eventually came across enough evidence to prove Harkness's status as a .Synthetic Humanoid. After discovering that the Android had managed to gain human-like emotions and the ability to think for himself. During her confrontation with Harkness, she agreed to help dispose of Zimmer and his guard, Armitage.

Afterwards, Harkness had been internally grateful towards Kat and had offered her fire support if she ever required it.

Walking up to the levitating bot with three arms wielding a surgical, a Flamer gas dispenser, and a small Plasma gun. This was a house helping bot known as a Mister Handy, "Good day to you sir, how may I be of assistance?" it asked.

"Uh... hey, we're looking for Vera Weatherly"

"Oh, then please wait for moment while I contact her" the four watched as the bot levitated towards an intercom.

"Ms. Vera, there's a gentleman here who would like to have a word with you"

Within her room, Vera was currently sorting out guest files and scheduling for future events, she received her bot's message and reached for the intercom. "Thanks Buckingham, I'll be there in a minute" they heard her speak.

She placed the calender to the side and finished sorting the files in alphabetical order before opening the sealed door and out into view. Naruto walked up, "You must be Vera" receiving a nod, "That's me, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Not sure if you know or remember but, this is your nephew Bryan Wilks" letting said eight-year old walk up, "Bryan!? Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were a baby, how's your father doing? And... where is he?" she asked, wondering why Fred, her brother, wasn't with his son.

Bryan looked downcast, "Vera... a few days ago, Greyditch was over run by a swarm of Mutated Fire Ants... Fred didn't make it"

Vera snapped her head at that, "Though I've already taken care of the source, I wasn't comfortable with leaving Bryan to live alone, he said you were his Aunt and was wondering if you could take him in"

"Oh my, it must have been rough for him knowing both his parents have passed... don't worry, he'll always have a place with me here, in Rivet City" Bryan smiled and gave his Aunt a hug.

"It's been a sweet ride Bryan, good luck with your new life"

"Naruto, wait!" stopping the Meta-Human who gave him a questionable look.

"Thank you... for everything" Naruto smiled, "Sure thing kid"

* * *

Rivet City Market - 3:40 PM

Leaning by the Work Bench, Naruto tweaked with a newly purchased Sensor Module, while several of the local vendors eyed him strangely; namely Seagrave Holmes, had his eyes set on the blonde's cosmic tools.

Using a small set of Tweezers, he picked up now small unit and attached it to his unactive Omni-Tool, "Ugh-" he winced as his forearm began to ache, dry blood clearly visible through around his bandages, "Hasn't fully healed yet" he muttered.

"What hasn't?"

"WHOA!" jumping at Kat's sudden appearance.

"Don't do that-" he replied, getting a snicker from the Vault Dweller, Dogmeat tilted his head in confusion. Naruto grunted once more, "You okay?" he heard her ask, "Sort of, my arm's still aching... it doesn't usually take this long to heal, the wound was much more deeper than the one on my abdomen" showing the stitched up leather on his armor .

After a moment of silence, "Let me see your arm-"

"Eh?- ACK!" he yelped as Kat injected a syringe of Med-X directly into the open flesh, "The hell did you- Oh~~~"the pain subsided with the sudden relaxation to the wounds surrounding muscles.

"What was that?" he asked, getting a snicker in return, "What, Never heard of Pain Killers before?"

'Pain Killers? Sounds like something to end one's suffering' he thought, wondering if this form of medication was mentioned in any of the other volumes of D.C.'s Journal of Internal Medicine.

"So what's that you're working on?"

"Nothing too big, just installing a Rad-Meter into my Omni-Tool"

"Omni-Tool?" Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek before activating his cybernetic multi-tool, this got a surprised look from Kat, "So that's what it looks like, kinda' hard to see when your jamming it into something" she stated with her eyes glued upon the holographic device, something about it... just seemed... out of this world.

* * *

Rivet City Docking Area - 9:00 PM

Naruto stood on the highest point of the Aircraft Carrier, looking out towards the dark horizon where many ruined buildings and a never ending wasteland resided. Those 'soldiers' made him feel uneasy, he knew they were spying on him and wondered what they wanted.

"-_Don't feed the Yao Guai, that is all-_"

*Bzzt!*

"Hmm?" the sudden static caught his attention. He checked his Omni-Tool for any damages only to find none, it's almost as if it were, "A transmission!?" tapping into the unknown signal.

"_To anyone who can hear me, my name is Wernher, I come from a settlement to the north... I have information of great value to anyone who is willing to help me free my people... please, help us... this message repeats...To anyone who can-_" the message went on.

His eyes hardened as the recording repeated, he left the railing with his Omni-Tool pinpointing the signal's location on the Holographic Map.

"_Please, help us..._"

* * *

"AH~~~! Gary sure makes one helluva good steak, ain't that right Dogmeat?" Kat asked as she patted her belly, gaining a bark in agreement from her furry companion. Entering her room she stopped upon seeing a wrapped up note on the single bed.

_**Hey Kat, something's come up and I had to leave sooner than I thought. Hope to see you again, and good luck finding your father. **_

_** - Naruto**_

_**P.S. I snatched this in Greyditch, I won't be needing it, though it might help you in a long run.**_

She unwrapped the rest of the note to find a syringe with a strange orange liquid and label that read, Ant Might.

"Hmph, and he couldn't say goodbye in person-" she speaks with a smile, "Well, good luck to you too"

* * *

Capital Wasteland - 1:30 PM

Naruto yawned as he crawled out of a hollowed cave underneath a cliffside, he had of course emptied out the Mole Rats that resided within for his nightly rest and of course didn't want anything mauling him while he slept.

Stretching out his muscles, he opened up a slot and brought out a chunk of Mirelurk Meat before checking his map. The signal closer to the mountain area of the Wasteland, he had already trekked across the ruined city which was about forty percent of the way and nearing the Scrap Yard.

He turned his head ever so lightly at the sound of incoming footsteps and activated his Stealth Module.

Half a minute later did a pair of dark furred German Shepard passed by, sniffing the ground beneath them. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the dogs sniffed out his invisible self and let out a growl, "Stupid mutt, just a bunch of fucking rocks"he watched as the squad from the night before came waltzing by.

While they complained about their target, the dogs continued to growl at the invisible Meta-Human. Naruto himself too the time to properly examine the squad. Each wore a black Combat Armor variation with a white talon embedded on their chest plates, "Fuck it, spread out and search the area, he couldn't have gotten far" splitting the squad into two pairs, each with dog to track his scent.

Naruto got up from his seat and followed on of the two pairs, "So why are we after this guy again?" one asked.

"Hell if I know, what I DO know is that one of them Outcasts are paying BIG to anyone that brings 'em some device on our target's arm" Naruto perked up at that, 'The Outcasts? It better not be who I think it is' he thought, not wanting to return to the Outpost and splatter the man's brains all over the walls.

"Not just them, Tenpenny also caught word of it and the whole contract is going off like some auction"

*GRRR!* the Shepard growled before barking.

"Stop barking for fuck's sake! Jesus, barking at nothing-" were his last words before his throat was skewered by a Trench Knife.

"What the Fu-Urgh!" an orange super heated, holographic blade skewered his partner and slowly ripped out and through his chest plate. Having released the chains around the dog, it attempted to pounce the hollow man and have its head removed in a swift motion.

The dying Mercenary up-chucked blood as it left through a gap, Naruto reappeared and grabbed a hold of his Knife, "I'll be taking this back!" giving it a tug to the left and slit open the bleeding neck. Looting the corpses of both Caps and Ammunition, he went silent again and left for the remaining three.

*GRRR!*

The two Mercs turned to see nothing, "Tsk, would you stop with the growling already, god!"

"Hey man... I was just thinking... what if he's got a Stealth Boy"

"Hmm, good point-" having a ominous feeling crawl up his spine, "Contact the others, tell 'em to- Urm!" and arm silenced him before his head snapped out of place.

'I KNEW IT!' raising up his Plasma Rifle but, was frozen by a Stasis Blast. A Gunshot was heard and their four-legged companion fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Naruto reappeared and chucked the bolt on his Hunting Rifle before firing three rounds into the Merc's leg, successfully dismembering him. Walking over, he grabbed the Energy Weapon from his grasp, "And three... two... one-" Naruto gave the go as the Stasis field dropped, the Merc fell to the ground screaming bloody murder as he held onto the heavily bleeding stump that was his leg.

Strapping the Hunting Rifle onto his back, Naruto dismantled the Plasma weapon and stored the spare parts and ammo within his Omni-Tool. "Okay, I'm gonna hafta' ask ya... who sent you" Naruto demanded, definitely not liking the idea of someone contracting Mercs to come for his Equipment.

"G-Go... to hell"

Naruto brought out his Omni-Blade and connected it to the bleeding wound, the flesh melting sensation made the Merc scream louder.

"Who. Sent. You!"

"F-F-Fuck you!"

Giving a sigh Naruto grabbed the man's left arm and slowly let the blade cut through until it was no longer attached. The pain was agonizing, it was as bad as Lethal Rad Poisoning if not worse, "FUCK'S SAKE JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" the man begged.

"Not until you answer the question" was Naruto's response in a rather monotone voice.

"G-God... dammit... my pouch... in my pouch are our orders... its got the names of those who were willing to pay"

Instantly digging through the bag , he indeed found the bounty notice, those listed was a man named Tenpenny, Elijah, and Sibley himself. He groaned at the fact that Sibley hadn't given up on his tech and will deal with him personally if more of these Mercs from Talon Company continued to pursue him.

The other two were a mystery to him, 'Tenpenny and Elijah, better keep an eye out for those two' he thought to himself before getting up from his crouched position.

"Better hope someone finds you, I really wouldn't want to bleed out much less end up a snack for some mutated creature" he says as he scavages the rest of the Merc's belongings, taking the man's caps, ammo, and Rad Reduction Chems.

* * *

Northern Capital Wasteland - Two Days

"A Motorcycle Gas Tank as a fuel reservoir, a Handbrake as the handguard and ignition trigger, the Lawn Mower Blade as the edge itself, and a Pilot Light to ignite the fuel coated blade-" Naruto read through his newly acquired schematics, the Shishkebab, a makeshift Flaming Sword.

He had acquired it on a Workbench within a tattered, opened shack next to the NN-03d SatCom Array. Of course he had ran into several Outcasts along the way, though they ignored him; probably due to having no extent knowledge of his aid towards the Outpost. He ignored them as well and passed along towards his destination, which he approached rather quickly, not wanting to deal with anymore Raiders.

'Just up ahead-' the signal was getting was suddenly drawn away from his map at the sound of gun shots. Replacing his lead-based scoped weapon with his Gauss Rifle, he scaled the rocks up until he came across a radio tower where several heavily armored Raiders had an enemy pinned down.

One was hit beneath the arm, one of few open areas on a Metal Armored opponent, "Ack! Son of a bitch! Dammit, kill him already!" Behind a boulder Wernher hit his palm against his .44 Magnum Revolver, the Cylinder was stuck, "Fucking hell!" a bullet grazed his ragged brown hair.

He perked up as several loud 'booms' followed by splattered blood echoed across the mountain side. Taking a peak he looked upon his savoir, a blonde haired young adult wielding an advanced Energy Weapon. "You alright?" Naruto asked as he walked past the corpses, "Yeah, thanks for your help with those guys, they finally tracked me down... I thought I'd have more time" he said as he finally got the Cylinder on his Magnum back in place.

Naruto decided to get to the point, "Are you the one who sent the broadcast?"

"Yeah, risky I know but, it had to be done... you already know me, who are you?" Wernher asked.

"Names Naruto, you seemed pretty desperate so I thought I'd lend a hand" this got a chuckle from the older man.

"Well now, a hero! Look at you" he complimented before Naruto asked him to explain the situation, "I come from a place far to the northwest, it's called The Pitt. It's... well... let's be honest... the place is a nightmare... radiation, mutation, disease, but the worst of it; my people, some of the only survivors, are slaves"

This caused Naruto's eyes to harden, "You're probably thinking its not much of a big deal, It's a rough world but, I have the chance to free them... all I need is an outsider's help before that chance is gone"

"You managed to escape right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"Yeah, that's why these guys were after me, as long as I know about the cure, I'm a threat, so I ran, and you can be damn sure there will be more of 'em coming"

"They're after you because of you have knowledge about a cure? A cure for what?" Wernher expected this, if he was gonna get help from the Meta-Human he would have to gain his trust, might as well tell him.

"The Pitt is a mess, nearly everyone who lives there is either sick, dying, or worse. Its the water, and the air; you can't escape it. You stay there a few years and no matter what, it'll get you, but the bastards who have my people, they've found a way to cure it and once they have that cure perfected, we won't stand a chance, so we need the cure to bargain for our freedom"

Naruto mentally sighed, while it wasn't the best of plans it was still better than nothing, even if the chances of getting shot to take it back were unsurprisingly high.

"Alright, what do we do?"

Giving a nod, "You could try for a disguise, they probably won't let some random armed Waster past the gates but, if you look like one of the working stiffs, you should be able to slip in with no problem and lucky for us a group of Slavers is nearby waiting to make a sale, you should be able to get one off of them"

"They're off to the west, near the tunnel that leads to The Pitt, that should be our first move"

"A disguise... might actually work-", 'Though I should probably store my equipment before I go past the gate, just in case' Naruto thought.

"Right, let's go"

* * *

Train Tunnel

"_I say I'll care forever, and I mean forever_"

"_If I have to hold up the Sky_"

"_Crazy, he calls me_"

"_Sure I'm crazy. Crazy in love am I ~~~_"

"Change the station will ya" one of the Slavers groaned, clearly not a fan of Billie Holiday. "For what, like the Enclave Radio is any better" another responded.

*Clink, Clink, Clink!*

"BLOODY BOMB!"

"Tsk, what kind of station is-"

*BOOM!* a Grenade went off, obliterating nearby the table, chairs, and nearby lockers. The Slaver's lifeless body fell back with a lost arm and open chest. "Take cover!" bullets began to fly as Wernher fired from inside a flipped train compartment, "I see hi-!" the man's head blasted open.

Several others who were close in proximity to the Slaver, fell the same way. Naruto reappeared and grabbed a hold of a 10mm Submachine Gun as Wernher exited through the an open door within the train. With great accuracy the two gunned down the Slavers as they peaked around from their cover spots.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait~~~ I give up! Just don't-" a .44 round silenced the coward. Wernher looked around for anymore Slavers, seeing none he holstered his Revolver, "Search the bodies, one of em 'outa have a key" he suggested.

A moment later, the two found themselves unlocking the gates to the Slave Pen, "Damn, the lock's all rusty... this could take a minute" Wernher pointed out as he steadily inserted tweaked the lock of any decayed metal.

"H-Holy shit... you guys... y-you killed them! Are you real? You're here to save us? Where are we going?" one of few slaves asked through the wired gates.

"Don't worry, once we get this lock open, you'll be free to leave"

"Wait... we're free?" this raised the hopes of all still breathing slaves, "You're serious? You killed them and we're just free to go? You're either the kindest person in the world or the dumbest-" this gave the Meta-Human a tick mark, "Either way, thank you... if there's anything I can do to help you, just name it" he insisted.

Not everyday someone willingly frees a pen of slaves, "I intend to free others up north, though I'm gonna need a set of slave clothing, it should allow us to sneak in" Naruto stated.

"Clothes, sure-" he motioned over to a lifeless corpse over by a bloodied mattress, "That man right there died last night, never did get his name... if you don't mind the smell, you can just take his"

"Got it" Wernher snapped the lock open and released the gate, "Great, thanks, and be careful out there" Naruto warned the free slaves of the possible dangers ahead.

"We will, thank you again strangers, we owe you our lives"

Letting the slaves pass by, Naruto walked over to the corpse and removed the worn clothing off its body, "Oof! That's rench!" the strong smell of sweat and blood reached his nose. Storing the three piece set of clothes he and Wernher made their way towards into the tunnel.

"Hope you brought everything you need, its an eleven hour trip from here-" he pointed out as they came onto Hand Car.

"Might as well get started" the Meta-Human responded, the two climbed aboard and began to pump up and down the two handles. The draisine started slow before picking up speed and moved at a steady but, quick pace.

* * *

Train Yard - 9 Hours Later

Holding onto the breaks, the handcar came to a complete stop, Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow wither from the heat that was radiating from the outside world or from pumping the car nearly non-stop since the start of the trip. "We... We're here-" Wernher stammered as he caught his breath, the two dropped out and onto the stone pavement, "Keeping your weapon ready and follow my lead" he stated.

The two drew out their lead based weapons and trekked down the railroad, a group of Raiders noticed the two and gripped their own arsenal. "Hang on, someone's coming, let me do the talking" he suggested.

"Fine by me" Naruto responded as they walked up to the first, who looked rather displeased to see the older brunette.

"Hey, hey! What are you guys doin' here?"

"I might ask you the same thing, you've got a lot of guts coming back to this place, Wernher"

"Yeah? Well, I guess that's the difference between us, I have a lot of guts, and you... don't" with quick aim, Wernher shot a bullet through the Raider's skull and initiating a firefight. "On the ledge!" using his Hunting Rifle to knock the a man off and onto the ground.

"Got you covered!" grabbing hold of a Chinese Assault Rifle and blazed at any Raider that caught his eye, "Duck!" a bullet ricochets off off a train compartment just inches away from the brunette. Those with Assault Rifles pinned the two down behind a train.

"Got a plan?" as bullets bounced off the iron walls and rocky ground, "One, though you might want to reload that Magnum of yours" Naruto suggested. Wernher gave a nod and replaced the used ammunition, "Here we go-" his Omni-Tool active and glowing blue, he ran from his cover spot and gave his fist a thrust, sending a larger variation of the Stasis Blast.

Not expecting this, the Raiders were left paralyzed in a frozen field, "Now!" stepping away from his own cover spot and with high precision, shot a bullet into each of their heads.

"Nice shot"

"Thanks... what was that?"

"My Stasis Module, I can keep anything frozen for a limited time... though that one shot will have me waiting half an hour before it cools off" Naruto replied, his Omni-Tool showing one of its parts blinking red and exhausting a bit of steam.

The two walked over to the gate leading out of the Train Yard, Wernher flipped open the lock and stopped Naruto from proceeding, "What's up?" he asked.

"This is as far as I can go, it's up to you from here on out-" this got the blonde's attention, "Don't expect to take anything you have in with you, they'll just strip you clean"

"Don't worry I've got that covered"

"Um... okay? Well, once you're inside, find a slave named Midea, she'll be able to help you. Remember, your goal is to get access to Ashur and find the cure, after you have it, I'll contact you"

"Get in, find Midea, got it"

"That's it, good luck, we're all counting on you" were his last words before he left through a different route. Naruto turned back to the passage way and groaned before removing his armor, a couple minutes later, he had it stored and replaced with the set of slave clothing. Now bearing a dual leather strapped 'X' with an worn lock on it along with a worn kilt and leather underwear, with a pair of sandals.

He did not like the smell, not one bit.

Trekking up the passageway and passed the second tunnel, he gasped in shock upon seeing the remain of what used to be a city. Smoke filled the air, the skies were orange in color, his Rad-Meter was ticking ever so often, and what caught his eyes was the road sign just before the long bridge.

_Welcome to __The__ Pitt/_

_State of Independence_

He tilted his head as the remains was crossed off, "Pittsburgh" he muttered.

* * *

Next Chapter: Champion of the Slaves

AN: Sup guys, hope you liked the start of The Pitt Saga I did have a slight challenge on writing this chapter, what with the fights and events that occur before entering the Train Tunnel but, I got it done.

Anyway, yes I did give Kat the Ant Might and Wired Reflex Perks, and sadly yes the two split but no fear the two will travel together some time after the events in the Jefferson Memorial. Another thing, I recently started playing Borderlands and its needless to say that I'm a fan now (Yes, I should've played it the moment it was released) I am thinking of incorporating some of its content onto this fic so I'll leave it to you guys to decided, should I or should I not add Borderlands content to this fic.

Another thing is which of three items should he get off the steel ingots, just leave your vote at the end of your review.

Now to answer a few questions.

To Jason: I've never actually played Dues Ex Human Revolution, though I admit some of the tech on there looks pretty bad ass I'll have to look up some of its content before deciding whether or not to add it in.

To Arkisenn: Yes you are completely right, I do need to focus more on one of my stories at a time and yes thanks for correcting me, that was a typo.

To Joe: His Omni-Tool is on his Right Arm

To Culiao: I've read the first two chapters of both, they're both good in my opinion though I think I'll be reading a lot more of "In Wilder" than the Verdant Lord. :P

And that should be it, Ja Ne!


End file.
